Endgame
by DarkVyse88
Summary: XANA has formullated the ultimate plan to final bring the conflict towards his favor. Can it be stopped? AxJ with some SxH and UxY
1. The plan is set

Endgame

Hi everyone. I'm DarkVyse88. You may know me from my work in the Teen Titans universe. Well, I decided to try my hand at Code Lyoko. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 1: The plan is set.

It was late at night in the school. The moon's light cast a glow on the empty field and campus. The dorm's lights were all out except for one in particular. Jeremy was up at his computer, staring at the screen and quickly tapping his fingers across the keyboard. He continued looking back and forth at the monitor, which displayed a picture of Aelita, muttering to himself, "Okay. Viral infection has been detected. Infected body has been scanned for any other infection. Administering vaccine." He hit the enter key as a green light emitted from the digital picture of Aelita. Just then, the picture dissolved as a beeping noise went off and a red exclamation mark appeared.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, "It still wouldn't work." "Problems?" said Aelita as she appeared on the screen, startling Jeremy. "Sorry." She replied. "Its fine. I just...." "Have you been up again?" Aletia asked." "Yes" Jeremy answered.

"Jeremy, get some sleep. You don't have to work this late on my vaccine." "But Aelita, I have to do it," Jeremy said, "I mean, its been three months since you were infected I still haven't been able to get the vaccine right. I mean, I want you to be permanently virtualized and to finally be able to see XANA fall." "Jeremy," Aelita said in a kind voice, "I know you can make the vaccine right. I mean, you don't have to do all this for me. One day, I'll finally be virtualized."

All right, Aelita," Jeremy replied, "I'll get some sleep." Tomorrow, I'll head to the lab and check the scanners and super calculator for bugs." "That's fine, Jeremy. Goodnight." With that, her face disappeared from the screen. Jeremy walked over to his bed, took off his glasses, looked at the screen and said, "One day, Aelita." He then went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in Lyoko, someone else was watching their little conversation. "How precious," Xana said to himself," I can't wait to crush that. My plan to finally crush those who oppose me is about to go into motion. By tomorrow, the end will come." With that, he let out a little smirk.

The next day...

The sun beamed down on the abandoned factory and the water surrounding it. As the sun was overhead, three teenagers entered the factory, but they weren't the usual ones who came there. "I told you," Sissy yelled at the two, "I am not going down those ropes. We'll find another way to the bottom floor. "But Sissy..." Herb said. "Don't talk to me. Lets just go all ready!" She interrupted. "All right Sissy." He said without arguing as the three walked around the perimeter. "Why do we still let her boss us around?" Nicholas asked Herb. "I don't know." He answered, but to himself, he said, "Why wouldn't she listen to me. I know I have to tell her how I fell, but she still worships that bastard Ulrich. Of course, I know that will all change soon enough."

They eventually made it down to the bottom floor and made walked over to the elevator. "Hey Sissy," Nicholas asked, "why are we here again?" I told you, "she answered," I got a message on my cell phone that told me I won a prize for myself and two people and to come down here to this factory." "Weird place to clam a prize." Herb said. "Like I care. I just brought you two so I could just get my prize, whatever it is."

The three walked into the elevator as Sissy looked at the control box. "By the way. How did you get your father to let you go and bring us along anyway?" "I have my ways," Sissy replied," how do you work this thing?" Then, as if by answer, the doors closed and the elevator started to move down. "That's weird." Nicholas said.

Just then, the elevator halted and the doors opened. The three walked out of it and into a room with three cylinder like objects in a circle pattern with wires that sprouted out of the top and towards the ceiling, which was a jumble of wires. "Please step into the scanners." A voice said out of nowhere. "Who said that?" Herb asked. "It doesn't matter. Just step into the scanners." The voice replied as the doors for the scanners opened. "So, we'll get our prize?" Sissy asked. "Of course." The voice replied. "Fine, let's go." Sissy said as the three each went into a scanner. Just then, the doors closed as a strange force overcame them. "What is this." Sissy asked as the force grew stronger. "Why your prize of course," the voice replied, "the prize of a new life."

What is XANA's plan? And why does it involve those three? Find out in Chapter 2.


	2. Signs of the future

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 2: Signs of the future.

The sunlight shone for a new day on the boarding school's courtyard. Students were ether resting or walking to another class. Near the main building were Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy, sitting on a bench.

"So, Jeremy," Yumi asked, "Were you up again late at night?" "Why?" Jeremy asked in a tired voice. "I can give you about a hundred reasons why," Odd said in a sarcastic tone, "Jeremy, you have got to slow down with trying to virtualize Aelita." "Look, I know I have to slow down with it. But, I saw how happy she was when she was brought to our world. Had XANA not infected her with that virus, she would be here right now." Jeremy replied back. Ulrich then said, "We're glad to know that, but you just need to be careful with how you handle it." "You're right. Thanks." Jeremy replied.

"By the way. Why didn't you just materialize Aelita for the day?" Yumi asked. "Well, I was going to do that since I was going to check some things on the super calculator. But, I got swamped with school work, so that's why I stayed up again to try to get the vaccine right." Jeremy answered. "Well, just do what I do. Sleep during class. It always works." Odd remarked, causing the others to laugh.

"By the way," Ulrich said, "shouldn't it be about time that queen Sissy and her lackeys be coming this way?" "I don't think they'll be bothering us soon," Odd said, "I heard those three went out yesterday and didn't come back until near midnight." Yumi then added in, "Yeah, I heard that also. The principal is really mad at them." "Well, a day without them is like a permanent vacation for me." Ulrich said.

"Well, that vacation isn't going to last soon. Look." Jeremy said. They looked to where he was motioning. And, walking up to where they were, were Sissy, Herb, and Nicholas. Except, they walked with the two guys flanking Sissy on ether side, looking left to right as though trouble was coming "Hey you guys," Odd shouted to them, "how bad is it?" But, they just looked at with cold glances and walked by. "Weird. She didn't flirt with Ulrich or insult us." Jeremy said. "Maybe they didn't feel like it. Well, its time for class. Later." Yumi added as she got up and left for her class. "We better get going to." Ulrich added as they got up. "I'll catch up. I got to get a drink." Said Odd. With that Ulrich and Jeremy headed to the building as Odd went to the soda machine.

As that was happenings, someone else was in the middle of something on the nearby building's roof. "Damn," said Jim as he looked at the cracked side of the building's roof sides, "good thing I got to this. If I didn't, pieces could break off and hurt someone." He looked at it carefully again and said, "Well, some cement and it'll be good as new." He started to go to get the bag, yet he tripped. As he was falling, his foot came behind him and hit the crack, knocking a large portion of, which started to fall towards where Nicholas was.

Odd turned from the machine with his drink, but dropped it as he saw the piece of fall directly towards Nicholas. "Look out!" Odd called. But, it was too late, as the block hit Nicholas, knocking him flat to the ground. Yet, Sissy and Herb just kept walking as though nothing happened. "Why wouldn't you help him!?" he called out as he rushed over to him as a crowd started to look to where the noise had come from. But just as he had made it, Nicholas lifted himself up like it was no big deal, turned to Odd and said, " That's why." He then walked back over to the others as Odd started at him with a look of shock.

A few hours later, in the cafeteria...

"I tell you Ulrich," Odd said as the two were sitting down, finishing there lunch, "the block just hit him and it should of killed him ,but he just got up as though nothing it was nothing." "You must have been seeing things." Ulrich said "I think that's not the cause." Odd replied. "I think you may have been playing video games too much." Ulrich added in.

"Oh," Odd said," I get it. You're still trying to figure out why Sissy didn't try to flirt with you today." "That's not the case." Ulrich shot back. "Ha. I bet you're jealous." Odd remarked. "No I am not. I like Yumi." Ulrich replied, but then blushed after realizing what he said. "Just forget it." He said as he walked up to drop off his tray and then started to leave.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice behind Ulrich. Ulrich turned and saw Herb cutting his lunch with a knife and having a fixed glance on him. "What do you want?" Ulrich replied. "I just wanted to say I know you noticed Sissy didn't notice you today," Herb said, his eyes completely fixed still on Ulrich, "I suppose she has lost interest in you. Which is good news to me." "Why," Ulrich began, "so she can go out with zombie faced bastards like you." With that, he turned and walked to the door. But, just as he reached it, he felt something pass by his head. He looked to his side and saw a knife with some off his hair pinned to the door. "What the..." he looked around the room and at that moment noticed Herb was leaving. "Strange." Ulrich said as he left the cafeteria.

Around the same time....

Yumi was walking down one of the hallways, getting to another class. As she was passing Mrs. Hertz's class, she noticed Sissy being the only one in there. But was the oddest thing was she was behind her. Yumi moved closer to the door and peeked in the window. Mrs. Hertz, standing with her back turned to the door and looking over some equipment, was completely unaware of Sissy's presence as the girl raised her hand. Yumi's eyes then widened in shock as a single fingernail on Sissy's raised hand suddenly extended to be quite long and very sharp.

And, just as it extended, Sissy jabbed it into Mrs. Hertz's solder blade. Her body reacted to this, but then started to vibrate a little and then became ridged, dropping to the floor. Sissy let out a small laugh as she turned towards the door. Yumi noticed this and ran to the other hallway's next corner. She leaned close as she heard Sissy say "It works. Perfect," Sissy said to herself, "I hope she likes being paralyzed for ten hours. And besides, she wasn't my favorite teacher any ways." With that, Sissy walked down the opposite hallway as Yumi leaned against the wall and saying, "Something's just not right."

As the school day was drawing to a close, Jeremy walked down the school hallways towards the exit, thinking to himself, 'Okay, nothing to distract me. I can finally get to the factory and get some real work done.' As he walked across the courtyard, he didn't notice the three people watching him. "So, they work." Herb said to the others as he watched Jeremy. "Quite well," Sissy replied, "but, the plan is not yet complete. We have one obstacle to get rid off." "I know," added in Herb," but we need one more thing. Head to his room and retrieve it. Make sure he doesn't see you." "I'll make sure of it. And don't worry. His part will come." With that Sissy walked towards the dorms.

What has happened to those three? And why do they need Jeremy? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Hacker?

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 3: Hacker?

Jeremy walked into the elevator, opening the control box and turning it on. The doors closed as the elevator started to move down. Jeremy was still thinking to himself, 'I have to get that vaccine right.' Jeremy leaned against the side and closed his eyes. He could still picture that day when Aelita was finally virtualized. It was the greatest moment of his life, but also, his worst. With XANA's virus in her and the continued attacks as long as he would survive, the moment was over as soon as it began. As the doors opened, he said under his breath, "You will pa, XANA."

Jeremy walked over to the chair and sat in it as it revolved to the main computer. The map of Lyoko appeared as he put on the headset activated the computer. He then said, "Aelita, are you there?" With Aelita's face appeared and she answered, "Hello Jeremy." "Good to see you." Jeremy answered with a smile.

"How are things?" she asked him. "Nothing to say," Jeremy said, "how are you?" "Just fine." "Good to hear. Okay," Jeremy began, "lets get started. Check the main files while I look over the vaccine's properties." "Okay." Aelita said as the work began. About ten minutes into it, Jeremy then detected something. "What?" he said as he tried to determined the problem. "Jeremy, the main files are fine." She replied as she appeared. "That's good," Jeremy replied, "but we have a problem." "What is it?" she asked. "I tried to check some numbers, but I can't get in. It appears as though something is being downloaded." Jeremy said. "Being downloaded?" Aelita replied. "It looks as though someone's hacking us?" Aelita then said, "It can't be "hackers" as you call them. No one else has clearance here."

Meanwhile....

Sissy sat in front of Jeremy's computer, watching the data being downloaded. "I can't believe how easy it was to get in here." She said to herself with a smile. Just then, a message appeared that someone was trying to check something. "Great. He'll find out." She said as she furiously tried to speed up the download. "Hurry up, damn it." Just then, the screen confirmed the download was successful. "Perfect." Sissy said in a satisfied tone. She ejected the disk from the drive and left the room quickly.

Back at the factory...

"It's gone." Jeremy said. "Strange, I checked what was being downloaded, but it was an old file that appears encrypted," Aelita said, "shall I check into it?" "Not now," Jeremy began, "let's just get back to the program."

Back at school...

Herb stood looking out his window as his door slowly opened and closed behind his back. "Beginning to worry." He said in a sarcastic tone. "You know me. I always stay a little longer for a better thrill." Sissy replied behind him. He turned around and walked toward her. "Where's Nicholas?" she asked. "He's preparing our "insurance"." He replied.

"Did you get it?" Herb asked. " He almost good caught me," she said reaching into the side of her skirt and pulling out the disk," but I got it." Herb took the disk form her and said, "Good job, my dear. He will be pleased." "Quite so." She replied. "We this, the victory is near. And..." he said, running his hand down her arm, "we will claim victory." "With them out of the way," Sissy said, "XANA will succeed. And we will be together, with no one to stop us." With that, the two leaned in a kissed each other, holding themselves in each other's arms.


	4. The Begining of the end

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 4: The beginning of the end

The next day came and slowly moved into the afternoon. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd, petting his dog, Kiwi, where in Jeremy's room to discuss a very strange matter. "I tell you Jeremy," Odd said, "Something is very wrong with Sissy and her friends." "So. There is always a problem with them." Jeremy answered. "No. What he means is some thing strange is going on." Ulrich responded. "What are you getting at?" Jeremy asked. "Yesterday, I saw Nicholas get a piece of concrete dropped on him and walked up as though it didn't happen. That's what I'm getting at!" Odd exclaimed.

"He's right," Yumi said, "I mean, how can someone do things like having venom in their fingers." "I had enough." Jeremy said in an annoyed tone. "I mean Jeremy," Ulrich said," If this is a XANA attack, we should..." "I said I had enough!" Jeremy shouted to them. They looked at him as he realized what he did and said, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to hear anything with XANA in it." "Still can't get the vaccine/" Odd asked as Yumi and Ulrich glared at him for asking that question. "Its fine," Jeremy began," I just almost had it yesterday, but I still can't get that damn thing right." Ulrich then said, "Jeremy. You just have to cool it with this." "Yeah," Yumi replied," we know how much you hate XANA, but you have to calm down with this. You will get it right." "Thanks for reminding me." Jeremy replied.

Meanwhile, in Lyoko...

Aelita sat in a tower, looking over some data. "What was that file anyway?" she asked to herself as she looked it over. Just then, she felt a pulsation. "What?" she asked as she moved to the edge of the tower's floor and gently went to the lower level. She went out of the tower and into the desert region of Lyoko. She walked over the digital landscape and then felt stronger pulsations. "I beater tell Jeremy.' She said to herself.

Back in the real world...

"Jeremy." Aelita said as her face appeared on the screen. "What is it?" Jeremy asked. "I'm getting pulsations," she began. "XANA's must have activated another tower." "Don't worry. We'll get to the factory." Jeremy finished as he got up and went out of his dorm with the others following him." "What is he planning?" Jeremy asked. "Maybe it has to do with Sissy and her friends," Yumi began," I mean, they could be copies. XANA copied me once." "Whatever it is," Ulrich replied, we better stop it before it gets out of hand."

As the gang was leaving the school, others were watching them go. "Today's the day." Sissy said. "Quite right," Herb replied as he turned to Nicholas, "do you have them." "Yes," Nicholas said as he lifted up a plastic trash bag," spent all night, but you wouldn't believe what I could make with egg timers and some bottle rockets. What about you're part?" With a small smirk, Herb said, "He has the programs. Lets go." With that, the three walked off in the direction of the gang.

Some time later, in the factory...

The elevator stopped at the control room as Jeremy stepped out. The others remained in the elevator as the doors closed and the elevator moved down to the scanner room. Jeremy set up the controls as he said into the headset, "I'm sending everyone to the desert region." Everyone moved into the scanners as he brought up their character cards. "Transfer Yumi! Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Odd!" With that, the three were then being sent to Lyoko.

But, back at the entranceway...

"Let's go over the plan." Herb said as they stood in the entranceway. "I'll set two of them over near the chemicals and gas pipes." "Good, and we'll head to the boiler and mess it up." Sissy replied. "Good. Set the timers for fifteen minutes. Should give us enough time to get everything done. Meet back at the elevator in three minutes." Herb said as the three split up. "Are you sure this will work?" Sissy asked. "It will work," Herb replied," its foolproof." "But why fifteen minutes," Sissy asked," we can get all this done in under seven." "Lets say XANA got some new toys,' Herb replied, "and when he gets something new, he likes to try it out."

What is the plan? What are XANA's new "toys"? Find out in Chapter 5.


	5. Advanced Robotics

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 5: Advanced Robotics

The three materialized in above the desert region and dropped down to the ground. They stood up and looked around the area for trouble. Just then, Aeltita came from behind a rock and said, "Welcome to Lyoko, everyone." "Aelita." Yumi replied as the group walked over to her. "Have you encountered any monster's yet?" Ulrich asked. "No," Aelita replied, "not yet." "Well, its XANA's habit," Odd said," he always saves the best for last."

"Jeremy," Ulrich began," did you locate the tower?" "Its five miles west of your location. No enemies detected." Jeremy replied. "Alright, time for some cross country running." Odd replied. With that, the gang started to head to the position. But, just then, Jeremy called into the headset, "Everyone, stop!" "What is it?" Yumi asked. "I just got a strong reading of a lot of enemies in the area." "So, we'll take them." Odd said back, putting his hand to his arrow launcher. "The thing is, it looks like they're coming, but disappearing at the same time." Jeremy replied, looking at the screen displaying monster icons that were doing what he just said.

"Maybe it's a trap." Aelita pondered. "Most likely," Yumi said, "but, we should arm ourselves before we go any further. " "Good idea." Ulrich replied as he and Yumi drew their sword and metal fan and Odd readied his laser arrows. The four then walked a few more meters and then stopped. "Aelita, wait here." Odd said. "Okay." She replied. "On the count of three, we move in." Ulrich said. "One.... Two...Three!" With that, the team ran into the area and readied for combat. But what they saw was even more stranger then anything else.

"Aelita. Come here." Ulrich said. 'What is it." She asked. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to an object that was square and had a light on top of it. "I don't know." Aelita replied. "Hey guys," Jeremy said to them, "its appears that's where the pulsation's are coming from." "That's not the end of it." Odd replied, pointing to a large hole in the ground. The team looked in and couldn't believe what they also had their eyes upon.

"Hey Jeremy." Ulrich called out. "Yeah." Jeremy replied. "We found out were the monsters are going." He replied. "What do you mean?" he asked. "There appears to be some pipe on the side of this large hole." Aelita said. "And it's dumping all of XANA monsters down into the digital void." Yumi finished. "What?" Jeremy asked with some shock in his voice. "I mean," Odd started, "there's Crabs, Blocks, and even Guardians. It's like some kind of Garbage Dumb here. "That doesn't make any sense," Jeremy began," why would he set up a false beacon and jus show you the destruction of his army unless...." He trailed off for a few seconds, then shouted into the microphone, "Get out!" "What do mean?" "Don't' ask! Just get the hell out of the area!" Jeremy continued to shout into the headset.

"Come on Jeremy," Odd replied, "What could..." He was cut short as three laser beams hit his side and knocked him to the ground. "It's a trap!" Jeremy shouted. "What gave it away?" Odd replied as he got back up. "You already lost thirty points. Ten for each laser." Jeremy told him. "Just where did it come from?" Ulrich asked, his sword raised. "Looks like we'll find out." Aelita said. They turned around and stood in shock. Behind them were three very familiar creatures. They were robots that looked like human skeletons, only taller. Their claw like hands were curled into fists and their eyes starred at the four with a piercing glance. Two of them had large cylinders on top of both their wrists, while the other one didn't.

"I thought we took care of them." Yumi said, her metal fan ready to be thrown. Just then, one of the robots then bent down. "Looks like we didn't do it enough." Ulrich said, his sword raised. The kneeling robot then leaped into the air as the others began a barrage of laser fire in a rapid succession. Yumi and Odd jumped out of the way of the lasers as the robot that had jumped was preparing to drill his fist into Aelita. Aelita screamed as it came down, but Ulrich blocked the blow with his sword. The robot jumped back and unleashed a swift punch to Ulrich's stomach, knocking him down to the ground.

"Watch out for those punches. They do fifty points of damage. By the way, you now have fifty points left, Ulrich." Jeremy responded. "Thanks for the info." Ulrich said in an angry tone as he used the katana to block more of the blows. Meanwhile, Odd was shouting laser arrows at the creature, yet they seemed to have no effect. "Hey guys," he called out, "these things have stronger armor then the other run of the mill monsters!" The machine then unleashed another barrage of laser fire at Odd. He jumped it, but some hit his foot. He rolled out and started to fire more laser arrows to try and hold it off.

Yumi had her own problems. She was using her fan as a shield as the laser fire kept coming in a rapid motion. Then, Yumi rolled to the side and launched her fan at it. The robot then grabbed the fan out of the air and threw it aside. It then unleashed another barrage of lasers, which knocked Yumi to the ground. "Yumi, you've lost forty points." Jeremy said. But, Yumi wasn't listening, for the machine was heading towards Aelita. Yumi then focused her hands to her head and said "Telekinesis." With that, she her body glowed and a giant rock lifted into the air and moved over the machine. The robot prepared to fire, but looked up as the giant rock dropped onto his body, covering him except for one of its arms. The remaining arm went up, and then dropped limp to the ground.

Odd was dodging the laser fire the another machine was coming near the edge of the hole. He then got an idea. He started to run around the machine, causing it to uncontrollably spray laser fire everywhere. Thus, some of the lasers hit the other robot, pushing it to the ledge. Odd then dodged one last blast that hit the machine, knocking it finally over the edge. Seeing this as a chance to strike, Ulrich yelled, "Triangulate!" as he got into a fast run and moved in a triangular motion, creating three clones in the corners. The robot fired energy blasts at two of the clones, but then the real Ulrich came up behind him and jammed his sword in its back. The machine staggered a few paces, then dropped to the ground, motionless.

Back in the real world...

Sissy, Herb, and Nicholas meet each other at the elevator. "How did it go?" Herb asked. "In another seven minutes, this place is going to pull a disappearing act." Nicholas said. "That should also be enough time for the boiler to go." Sissy added in. "Excellent," Herb said, "Now, let's go take care of the one who stands in XANA's way." With that, the three went towards the elevator.

Who is the one who stands in XANA's way? Is it Jeremy? Find out in Chapter 6!


	6. Say Goodbye Jeremy

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 6: Say Goodbye Jeremy

The four, near a large rock, started to collect themselves from the battle with the machines. "Those things were powerful." Ulrich said. "Yeah," Yumi replied, "I mean, we got rid of them. But, they were stronger then the other monsters XANA usually sends." "And, as an added bonus, we now have to fight them every time we come here." Odd said sarcastically. "What I want to know is why XANA destroyed all of the other monsters?"

Aelita asked. "Maybe he needed to get a update," Odd joked, "XANA monsters. Version 2.0."

"The real question is," Jeremy said, "is how XANA got a program for those monsters." "Do you think it has something to do with that file?" Aelita asked. "Of course," Jeremy said, "that encrypted file. It must have contained the information to create those machines digitally." "The thing is, how did he get that file?" Ulrich asked. "You're right," Aelita replied," I mean, if XANA had access to the files, why didn't he use it before?" "That could be the case," Jeremy said, "But the data was being transferred to another server, not to Lyoko." "So," Yumi said, "its like XANA got someone to get it for him, but who?"

"I don't think XANA...." Jeremy trailed off as a screen appeared on screen. "What is it?" "I just got word the elevator has been activated and has reached the scanner room," Jeremy said, "someone must be on it." "Great," Odd said, "just what we need, more people." "Hang on," Jeremy said, "I'll check the scanner room." He removed the headset and walked over to the elevator. He called it up and went down to the scanner room. As he exited the elevator, he called out, "Hello. Anyone here?" He received no answer as he walked a little further. Then, he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He tried to turn around, yet his body dropped to the floor, paralyzed.

"That was simple." Sissy claimed, extending her fingernail back into her finger. "Let's not kill time, my dear," Herb said, "lets take care of him." The two went into the elevator as Nicholas stayed behind. Herb, upon reaching the control room, opened a scanner as Nicholas threw him in. "Time to say goodbye Jeremy." Herb said as he typed in a new command. Jeremy, still in a paralyzed state, let out a the word, "Aelita." In a weak tone as his body started to become overcome by the strong energy that was coming over him.

"That should take care of him," Herb said, "how much more time do we have?" Sissy then replied, "I say about three minutes." "Very well. Just let me activate the safety program." He quickly tapped in some codes and a confirmation screen appeared. "This is the key to victory." Herb said. "I know. Let's hurry." Sissy replied. "Just setting automatic transfer command," Herb said, continuing to type, "finished. Lets go." The two went down to the scanner room to join the Nicholas. The scanners then opened and they walked inside. The doors then closed, as their bodies were overcomed by energy and beginning transported to Lyoko.

What is the Safety program? What other surprises are in store for the four? Find out in Chapter 7!


	7. Meeting the Three

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 7: Meeting the Three

"Jeremy." Ulrich called out, hoping to get a response. "Jeremy!" he called again. "That's the eight time we tried," Yumi said, "where is he?" "You're right. It's not like him to leave us." Odd said. "I'm sure something happened." Aelita said. "Do you think someone came into the factory?" Odd asked. "Maybe, but we're not sure." Ulrich said. "If we could only devitalize," Yumi said, "we could find out what happened. Just then, a familiar voice from behind them said, "Oh, you wouldn't be leaving soon."

The group turned around and was in shock to see who was behind them. "Sissy?!?" Ulrich said with a look of shock in his voice. The group was surprised because of how she looked. She looked like Sissy and sounded like her, but was different. For one thing, her clothing were a black miniskirt and a sleeveless top that was black with red lines running down the centers and the top had a crimson XANA symbol in its center between two of the lines. Her Fingernails were extended to make her hands look more like claws and her skin was a grayish color. Her face, this time, had an extra set of eyes on top of the other ones and her smile revealed a set of fanged teeth. But, that wasn't the weird part. She was wearing black high heels, but she was not touching the ground, for four spider's legs were jetting from her back, supporting her as her body was above the ground.

"Well," she said, "do you not like my new look?" "It suits you." Odd said sarcastically. "What happened to you?" Ulrich asked. "Oh Ulrich," Sissy replied as the extra legs lowered her to the ground and disappeared into her back, "its just that I have been given another chance at life, so to speck." "What do you mean?" Ulrich asked again. "It's always questions with you, isn't it?" Sissy said, "very well. We have always thought of ourselves as weak in the real world. But, then we came here and were offered even better opportunities then we would receive in real life. And now, we are even better then before."

"What do you mean by "we"" Yumi asked. "You don't think I came alone," Sissy replied, "Oh boys!" Just then, two others jumped from behind some rocks and landed on ether side of her. One was muscular and had on bronze chainmail, boots, and brass knuckles. He also was holding a very large and very sharp axe .The other was wearing a lab coat, black gloves and shoes. He had a set of dark goggles on his face and was wearing a belt that had many knifes around it. Both had XANA symbols in the middle of their costumes. "Herb? Nicholas?" Ulrich asked. "The only ones here." Nicholas said. "Something troubles you, my dear?" Herb said while he took out one of his knifes and ran his hand along the flat part of it.

"I believe they say our powers are not of a good nature." Sissy replied. "Why would they say that?" Herb replied, "XANA gave us these powers. He is very wise and great." "You're wrong," Aelita shouted to them, "XANA is a coward and a villain!" "She has called our master a villain." Nicholas said. "That's not very nice," Sissy said, "you really should consider joining forces with XANA. He can give you powers that far exceed those of your own." "We'll never join forces with him!" Yumi shouted at them. "Yeah," Ulrich replied, "we are detected to defeating him

"So," Herb said," You all do hate XANA. You must hate him just as Jeremy does." "Yeah," Nicholas said, "we took care of him though." "What did you do to him?" Aelita asked. "We just stopped by for a visit," Sissy replied, "and we turned him into electrons." "The deletion program really does come in handy." Herb said with a laugh. "Jeremy." Aelita said, in shock, dropping to the ground.

"You bastards!" Ulrich yelled, drawing his sword as the others prepared their weapons. "They still don't know." Sissy said quietly to Herb. "Its perfect," Herb replied as well in a quiet tone, "we weaken them and then, when the time is right, we can finally get rid of them." "Did you scan their Hit Points?" Sissy asked. "Yes," Herb replied, "Ulrich has fifty points, Yumi has sixty, Odd also has sixty, and Aelita has full points." "How long do we have?" Sissy asked. "About three minutes." Herb replied. "Then, lets not waste one minute." Sissy said as the three prepared to do battle.

Can the gang defeat these enemies? And, what will happen in three minutes? Find out in Chapter 8!


	8. Too powerful

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 8: Too powerful

"Aelita. Go find some cover!" Ulrich yelled to her. "Okay." She replied as she hid behind some rocks. "You might have needed her." Herb said. "Yeah," agreed Nicholas," Four on three seems better by our standards." "We don't need your advice!" Odd said. "We took down everything XANA has used against us before. We can just as well take you down!" Yumi also said. "You're feeling quite good about ourselves, aren't you?" Sissy said, her extra legs extending out of her back and supporting her above the ground. "Well, lets finish our vendettas once and for all!" Herb shouted as the groups charged at each other and began the battle.

Nicholas chose Odd as being his target. He brought his axe down on Odd, but he managed to avoid it. Nicholas then continued to swing his axe at Odd, but Odd was quicker then Nicholas, so that he could easily avoid the swings. Then, Nicholas' axe charged up with energy as he yelled "Axe Shockwave!" Upon bringing his axe down, a large shockwave emitted from the ground, spreading out. Odd got knocked to the ground as Nicholas ran over to Odd and prepared to bring his axe down on him. Odd recovered and moved away from the axe as it came down to where he was. Odd then yelled, "Laser Arrows!" as he shot three of them from his wrist at him. But, upon hitting Nicholas, they bounced of his skin, making him laugh. Odd continued to shot him, hoping to do some damage, yet, they still didn't work. Just then, Odd had a look of shock as his firing area clicked, meaning he had run out of ammo. Nicholas, noticing this, put his axe behind his back and moved his arms to his sides. He then yelled, "Double Knuckles Bomber!" He then shot out his fist in front of him as a giant fist materialized in front of him and went straight towards Odd. He was hit by the energy fist and knocked into a rock.

Ulrich took his fight against Herb. Ulrich pointed his sword at him and prepared to strike. Herb took out three of his knifes and yelled, "I should tell you. I AM a good shot." He then launched them with incredible reflexes and speeds. Ulrich quickly reacted to blocking the knifes, but, Herb continued to sent out more and more of them. Ulrich couldn't block all of them, as one grazed his arm and another got impaled in his foot. He ripped that out of his foot and charged at Herb. He slashed his sword at Herb, but he easily dodged it. Ulrich continued to hit him, but Herb dodged the swings with ease. He then moved away from Ulrich and said, "Psychic Shot." He pointed his hand at Ulrich as a rock near him was engulfed in black energy. The rock striked Ulrich, knocking him to the ground.

Yumi was in combat with Sissy. Sissy tried to use her sharpened fingers to slash Yumi, but Yumi used her fan to block them. Yumi was then suddenly knocked back by one of the spider legs as Sissy prepared to crush her with another leg. Yumi rolled under her, avoiding the other legs. She then threw her metallic fan at one of the legs, hopping it would cut it. The leg was cut off, but it withdrew itself into Sissy's back and came back out, in perfect condition. Sissy turned around and said, "You'll have to try better then that." She then shouted, "Acid torrent!" From under her wrists, two sprays of green liquid came out and hit Yumi. Yumi feel to the ground as Sissy then yelled, "Capture Web!" A giant web erupted from her palm and pinned Yumi to the ground. She then did the same to Ulrich and Odd, pinning them to the ground.

Back in the real world...

The boiler was rumbling with pressure, ready to go at any minute. Just then, one of the device timers went off. This caused a match to light, igniting the bottle rocket that was attached to it. The bottle rocket launched, but not before it skidded across the spilled chemicals on the floor. The chemicals ignited as the flames spread to the other barrels, resulting in a large explosion that took out some support beams. Another ignited near an exposed gas pipe. The gas ignited another explosion that knocked out more of the second floor. More explosions from more of the explosive devices continued to go throughout the building, knocking support beams over and sending pieces of debris everywhere. Just then, the boiler gave away and a massive explosion was unleashed upon the building.

The structure then started to crumble and give away. The strength of the control room soon gave way to pieces of debris. The computer was hit by one of the pieces, becoming crushed instantly. Soon, the scanner room was soon invited to the crumbling structure. As pieces hit the scanners, they fell and snapped away from their cables. The final room to get hit was the room where XANA was. But, as the chaos started to ensure, the most odd thing happened. The machine that kept him there moved into the ground as a steel covering moved above it, protecting it from the building that was caving in all around them.

Back in Lyoko...

Herb stopped himself as the right eye of his goggles flashed with a message. He smiled as he called out, "Nicholas! Sissy! It has happened." "Excellent." Sissy replied as she pulled her extra legs into her back and walked over to Herb with Nicholas also near him. "My friends, we have to cut our battle short." Herb said. Just then, a hovering plate rose from behind the rocks and landed at the three fighter's feet. They stood on it and it lifted them over the area.

"You do realize," Ulrich shouted, still weak from getting the rock thrown at him, "we'll still be sent back to the scanner room. We'll then take care of business there." "I don't think you'll be going back soon." Sissy replied. "What do you mean?" Odd asked in confusion. "Well, I rigged the factory up and..." Nicholas started, "lets just say everything's pulled a public disappearing act. In other words, we lose here, we're gone for good." "If you blew up the factory, XANA would be gone, wouldn't he?" "Oh no," Herb replied, "he's very much alive."

"But how did he survive?" asked Ulrich again. "Why would I tell secrets to those who are going to be deleted." Sissy replied. "I must do something." Aelita said. She then kneeled on the ground and began to chant. "I always wanted to use this attack." Herb said as he raised his hand in front of him. Then, a ball of black and red energy developed and soon became even larger. Herb then lifted it over his head and said, "Psychic Energy Ba..." He was cut short as sand soon engulfed the area. He became surprised and fired the energy ball into the sky, where it unleashed a large explosion. "Damn!" he said, shielding his eyes. The sandstorm then settled as they looked at the ground. "Their gone." Nicholas said to see no one their. "Let them run," Sissy said, "we're too powerful for them anyway. We'll find them and, once and for all, crush them."

Can the gang stop their enemies? What other secrets remain hidden? Find out in Chapter 8!


	9. I wish I could feel again

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 9: I wish I could feel again

Ulrich opened his eyes and started to sit up from where he laid. 'Was it all a dream?' he thought to himself. But it wasn't. He looked around and saw the digital trees and rocks that dotted the area. "Damn" he said to himself. He noticed Yumi and Odd near him. He went over to Odd and said, "Odd. Wake up!" "Five more minutes." Odd said in a sleepy voice. Ulrich then shook him and yelled, "Wake up!" "What?" Odd said, getting up from the ground. "What are you two doing?" Yumi asked as she rose from the ground. "I just was seeing if you guys were okay." Ulrich answered. "I'm fine." Odd said. "Me too," Yumi also said, "You don't have to worry so much." "I know but..." Ulrich started.

"Good to see everyone up." Aelita interrupted as she walked over to them. "Where were you?" Odd asked. "I was seeing if anyone was coming." Aeltia said. "How long have we been out for?" Ulrich asked. "I say, by your count, a good twenty hours." "Well, at least I wouldn't be needing much sleep here." Odd replied sarcastically. "We don't need sleep here." Aelita answered. "Besides that," Yumi said, " do you remember what happened during that battle." "Well, Those three beat all of you and knocked you unconscious." "Them." Ulrich said under his breath as he started to walk away from the others without them noticing.

"They were about to delete you." Aelita replied. "I remember that." Odd said. "I managed to create a sandstorm though," Aelita said, "and get you out of the area." "Thanks, Aelita." Yumi answered. "What troubles me is," Aelita said, "how they could have became that powerful." "What I can't believe is them joining forces with XANA." Odd said. "Whatever XANA did," Aelita said, "he must have promised them something that brought them to his side." "I can't believe XANA would use other humans to try to destroy us." Yumi said. "XANA is completely using a newer battle plan," Aelita said, "I mean, the new soldiers, the new fighters. There may be more to this plan then meets the eye." "Hey, where's Ulrich?" Odd asked. "He must of went for a walk," Yumi said, "I'll see what's up with him." She then went off to look for Ulrich.

Ulrich was sitting on the ground a few feet away, his legs dangling over the edge. He looked out in front of him with a blank stare. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked from behind him. "Hey Yumi." He replied without turning his head. She sat down beside him and asked, "Come on. What is it?" "It's just," Ulrich said, "I just can't believe how powerful those three got." "I know. They were strong." Yumi said. "What the thing is that I don't think we can defeat them and I can't believe I'm saying that." "I can't believe either," Yumi said, "listen, we beat XANA every time he tried to stop us. What makes this different from the other times we went against him?" "You're right Yumi," Ulrich said, "we can stop him. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Yumi said," but you're not alone." "What do you mean?" Ulrich asked. "Well, this may sound stupid," she began," but I wish I could feel again. I mean, Lyoko's great. But not when you're stuck here, it just can feel like it could destroy you." "Yumi," Ulrich said, "I know how how you feel. I mean, losing the ability to feel. I mean, the feel of the wind on your face, the feeling of someone's touch, the feeling..." He trailed off as he realized he had put his hand on Yumi's. They looked at each other and then, they leaned in close. With that, they kissed each other. They then separated as Ulrich finished, "...of that." "I can imagine it," Yumi said with a smile," well, I better head back to Odd and Aelita. You should hurry back." "I will" Ulrich replied as she left. He waited a few minutes and then walked back to where the others where.

As soon as he came into the area, Odd asked, "So, how was your walk?" "Shut up, Odd." Ulrich replied. "Guys, quiet." Yumi said. "As I was saying," Aeltia said, "we need to be very careful, since I don't know how many hit points everyone has." "That's right," Ulrich said, "we lost a lot of them during the battle." "That's correct," Aelita replied," we also need to find out what XANA is planning and how to beat him." "Maybe I can be of some service." A mysterious voice said behind them. The team turned around to see an unknown person behind them.

Who is that? And how can he be of service to them? Find out in Chapter 10!


	10. Who am I?

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 10: Who am I?

The team looked at the strange person who was leaning by a tree. He wore a long brown cloak that covered his body. His arms were crossed in front of him, covered in black armor with silver lines running down the arms. A round hat made of weeds was pulled over his face at a slant, covering it, but they could catch a glimpse of part of the cloak covering his mouth. "Who are you?" Odd asked. "I can tell you one thing," he replied," I am not an ally of the one you call XANA." "How do we know that?" Ulrich asked. Just then, the unknown fighter took out a shuriken from his cloak and, just as quick as he took it out, threw it into the trees. Just then, one of XANA's robots fell form the tree, the shuriken lodged in its head, and dropped into the digital void. "That's how you can believe me."

"They were spying on us." Yumi said. "What gave it away?" Odd sarcastically remarked. "Please, be quiet and let me talk." The unknown one said. "We don't really trust other beings who are here." Aelita said. "I know what your status on other things here other than those creatures," the person said, "but, the problem is," I don't even know what I am?" "What are you getting at?" Odd asked. "I think he means he has amnesia." Yumi said. "To say the least," the unknown one said," I just came to be this way." "That's strange." Aelita said. "Quite. But, before I get to business. Would any of you possibly know who I am?" "Can't say we encountered you before." Ulrich said. "Maybe if you removed.." Aeltia began. "I can't show my face," he interrupted, "I don't know if I get identified as being as an enemy of someone here."

"One what you said," Yumi said, "I can't say we can trust you." "You'll never get anything if you have that attitude." The person said. "Okay. What is it that you want?" Ulrich said. "I'm here to tell you about you're battle with those three warriors." He replied." Yeah, so?" Odd asked. "I have to say that was incredibly terrible," he said," I mean, if everyone one of you keep up fighting like that, all of you will go with this world." "We don't need advice from someone we don't know." Ulrich shot back at him. "Well, I say you better start. With that fighting style, I say you'd be gone the next time you meet them."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Ulrich yelled, drawing his katana and charging at the unknown one. He slashed at him, but, in a quick motion, he drew a scimitar from his cloak and blocked the sword. Ulrich continued to swing at him, but the cloaked fighter kept blocking the blows as he held the scimitar in one hand. Ulrich then slashed at his head, but the fighter dropped down and tripped Ulrich. Ulrich fell to the ground as the scimitar's edge was pressed against his neck. "Now, are you going to listen to me or do I have to do the job that those three couldn't accomplish." Ulrich then said, "Okay." The fighter sheathed the blade as Ulrich got up.

"Moving on," the fighter said, "the thing is you have to become much stronger then them." "How do we do that?" Ulrich asked. "Follow me." He said. "Might as well. We need as much Strength as we can get." Odd said. "Before we go," the masked fighter said as he took out some berries and threw them towards Yumi," eat those on the way. They may not have taste, but they'll bring your hit points back up." With that the four followed the strange fighter.

Meanwhile...

I don't get it," Herb said, looking at a screen in front of him, "the scout we sent must be on the fritz." "No. Its right." Sissy replied. "I thought he was gone." Nicholas said. "Me too. But there he is." Herb said. "We better go get rid of them." Sissy said. "Very well. But, if it fails, he might be useful."

Where is the mysterious person taking them? Do those three know him? Find out in Chapter 11!


	11. Truth

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 11: Truth

The team continued to follow the masked fighter. After what seemed like half a day going by, the team reached the outskirts of the mountain region. "Are we there yet?" Odd said in an annoyed tone. The fighter turned his head and said, "I already told you, for the twentieth time, no!" "How do we know we're going the right way?" Yumi asked. "You can count on me" he replied. "What I'd like to know is how you know where to go?" Aelita asked. "I don't," he said, "I had a vision of the place to where we are going." "Great. How do we know it isn't a trap?" Ulrich said with reluctance in his voice. "Just trust me. You need all the help you can get." With that, he continued to walk as the team followed close behind.

They continued to journey across the area. Just then, the fighter stopped as he looked up at a large mountain. "We're here." He said. "This is it?" Ulrich asked. "Listen," Yumi said, "we may need some help, but we can't dig." "We're not going to dig." He said as he drew his scimitar. "You're going to cut it in half." Ulrich said. "Nope." He said. With that, he started to tap the mountain's side. "I know. You're trying to tap it to death." Odd said with a laugh. "Will you let me concentrate." He stated as he continued to tap the side. Then he hit a side and tapped it some more. "Here we go." We said as he impaled the scimitar into the mountain's side.

"What did that..." Aelita started, but stopped as the team observed a strange sight. The mountain was starting to shimmer, like ripples in a pond. Then, the image of the mountain then vanished. In its place was a domed structure. The top had a statue of a hand on it and the doorway was illuminated by a dim glow that went straight through it. "Wow." Odd said. "Here, I believe you will find the answers to your needs." " Well, lets go." Ulrich said. The four then started to enter the doorway, but the unknown fighter stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?" Yumi asked. "I have a feeling that I am not welcomed here." He replied.

"Why should we go then?" Ulrich asked. "Look," he began," I don't even know what is in there, but I know it is for all of you and not me." "Let's just go. Its not like we're going into XANA's base or anything." Odd stated. "Alright." Ulrich said as the gang went in. Just then, the masked fighter then lowered the cloak that covered his mouth and said, "Good luck." Aelita heard this with shock. She turned around, but the masked fighter and disappeared. "What is it?" Yumi asked. "Nothing. Let's go." Aeltia replied. With that, they continued to journey into the building.

The corridor they walked on seemed to go on forever. But, they soon entered a very large room. The walls were streamed in various data, going around the domed ceiling. The room was barren, but there was a flat platform that was in the room's center. On it was a body that was covered by a white cloth. "Aelita, do you know this place?" Ulrich asked. "I can't say." Aelita replied. "Looks like some kind of control room." Yumi said. "Probably that body was the owner." Odd said as he moved over to it, lifting the cloth up. "Don't touch that!" A voice shouted from the room.

"Who is that?" Yumi asked. "Oh, yes. I better make myself presentable." The voice replied. With that, a person materialized in front of them. He looked about in his late forties by human count, but he had pointed ears like Aelita's. He wore a green cloak that dropped to his feet, so when he moved, it appeared as though he was gliding. He walked over to the four and asked, "What are you humans doing here?" "We were brought here." Odd said. "Damn. They were never meant to be here." He replied. He then looked at Aelita and said, "What? I thought they were all deleted." What do you mean?" Aelita asked. "Nothing," he said, "please leave." He said. "Listen you," Ulrich said, "there are a lot of things happening that you may not be aware of, but we have to stop them. We came here because we could get some help."

The man stared at Ulrich and then replied, "You really do want to fight XANA." "We are going to fight him and we are going to defeat him." Yumi replied. The man let out a sigh and replied, "My brother really has outdone himself this time." "Brother!?" Odd said in a shocked tone. "I bet you want to know the truth." He said looking at them. "We'd rather go out and defeat XANA." Ulrich said in an angry tone. "If you want to take down my brother," he replied, "you better listen to what I have to say. It could be what tells you the truth of everything about this world." "I would very much like to know." Aelita replied. "All right." Ulrich said as the man prepared to tell them.

"My name is OSRO," he began," and XANA is my brother. We were brought into this world in the earth year of 1980. Around that time, computers had become the mainstays of your race. But, a group of computer users from one such company had a dream. They thought they could use the technology to create a virtualized world. The company dismissed their claims as a rotten theory, but they had other ideas. They rented out the factory and started to build the Super Calculator, Scanners and Main Computer. Afterwards, we were developed as the first inhabitants in Lyoko. In three years, after much research, they were ready to try to send themselves into our world. But, they never made it. It turns out one of the members had stolen funds from the company. Instead of calling the police, they took matters into their own hands, killing the members. The secret of our world and everything with it died with them." "That's some bad company policy." Odd said in a joking manner.

"Quite right. For three years, we waited for ourselves to be deleted," OSRO said," but, I had a better idea. I thought we could give birth to a new society. With that in mind, I began to work on the programs our creators were going to use on themselves in hopes that they would give birth to a new people, different in looks, yet the same in race. I slowly began to activate them and I was astonished by the progress. They were intelligent, curious, and able to began a new society. About five years passed and the society had grown. I was astonished and proud, yet my brother was not."

"After the incident," he began," he slowly began to come to the conclusion that our creators had abandoned us. With that in his mind, he hated the humans and all especially em, for trying to build a society off of their ways. In solitude, he built himself an army of terrible machines. When he had enough machines, he launched an attack. His machines killed my creations. I hated him for this destruction, so I fought back. I used all of my energy to destroy his creatures and him and well. But, there was a catch. I was weakened to the point where I couldn't fight anymore, as you see me today. Also, I only succeeded in separating his body and mind. I brought his body here, making sure he wouldn't gain more power. He now is nothing but data, swarming somewhere in this world. He knows where to find me, yet he cannot get through the invisible firewall that protects this area. Yet, I am still here, pathetic and unable to fight. I continued to try to revive those killed, yet I am still not able to."

"And now to you Aelita," he said," how far back do you remember? "Not much. I remember darkness and then just appearing in this world." "Just as I thought." OSRO said. "What do you mean?" she asked. Well, I gave my creations a name, intelligence, but," he said," you must have been newly awakened, not having any memory of the conflict or of the others." "So, I'm the last one." She said with sadness. "I am disappointed to say, yes."

"Okay, thanks for the story," Ulrich said," but, can you help us beat XANA?" The man then raised his hand as a doorway behind him opened. "Through that door lies what you need," OSRO said," I fortified some energy to make me stronger, but it had no effect on me, so I stored it there." "What are we waiting for?" Odd asked as the four walked to the door." Wait," he said," Aelita, you better stay here. By my calculations, I say there is only enough for three people." "All right." She said. "Also, I made some traps in case someone broke in to try and take it." He replied. "What are they?" Yumi asked. "It tricks them into coming to their sides, only to be deleted." "Well, we been through worst. Let's go." With that, the team went through the door as the man replied, "Good Luck."

What awaits the Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd? Will the power be enough? Find out in Chapter 12!


	12. Everlasting Pain

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 12: Never ending Pain

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd continued down the path until they reached another room. It was incredibly dark except for some faint lights from the ceiling. It appeared as though there was no doors except for the one they had come out of. "Well, where do we go now?" Just then, a voice echoed from no where saying, "From here on, there is no turning back. Do you wish to proceed?" "We do." Ulrich said. Just then, three doorways appeared from in front of them. "Each of you go through a door to get what you seek. If you fail, you will be deleted." The voice then replied. "Well, lets go." Odd said in a voice of excitement as he went through one of the doorways.

"He's going to get himself killed before this is over." Ulrich replied as he walked towards one of the doorways. "Wait, Ulrich." Yumi said. "What is it?" he asked. "I just wanted to say," she began," that this could be last time in Lyoko if this fails." "Yumi, it wouldn't fail." He replied. Just then, Yumi walked over to him and replied," I just have to tell you that I just do want you to go," she said, then wrapping her arms around him and talking with a voice filled with sadness," I have to tell you how I feel about you. And if you go, then what will I have to live for?" Ulrich then wrapped his arms around her and said, "Yumi, I promise you that I wouldn't fail. And, if it does happen, think I should tell you how I feel about you. Yumi then looked at him and with that, they kissed each other. As they opened their eyes and broke away, Ulrich asked, "Does that show you how I feel for you?" She replied," It does." They then hugged each other one more time and then moved to different doorways. "Good luck." Yumi said. "You too." Ulrich answered as they went there separate ways.

Outside the structure...

There it is." Herb said as they looked at the cloaked base. "I don't see anything." Nicholas answered. "You idiot," he said sharply," I have to remove that damn clocking device." He then charged an energy ball and shoot it at the mountain. Instead of crumbling, the mountain shimmered and then disappeared, revealing the doomed structure. "The energy shot didn't work." Sissy replied. "Strange. It's very strong to have survived that." He said. "The lets just kept hitting it. I'm sure it can't survive a lot of attacks sent at it. Nicholas replied. "I have to say that's a good idea." Herb said. "Then let us begin." Sissy answered.

Inside the base...

The building shook as another energy blast was shoot at it. "Looks as though your friends have found us out." OSRO said. "But I thought that XANA couldn't come here." Aelita said. "He can't," he replied, "but everything else can!" Just then, another energy blast hit the building, causing small bits of the ceiling to fall. "The building's not going to last long." He said. "I'll go stop them." Aelita said, moving towards the exit door. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "No," she replied," I just want to help my friends.

In the energy chambers...

Odd quickly got through the tunnels. He eventually entered another chamber. "Well, no traps so far." He said to himself. Just then, the room started to take another form. It slowly shimmered like the holographic mountain had, but it took the shape of his school. He looked in surprise at seeing everyone and everything there. He looked at his hands and they were his hands, not his clawed hands form Lyoko. He looked over at a park bench and saw everyone his friends, including Aelita. He thought to himself, 'We're home.' He walked over to say hi, but as he, nothing echoed from his mouth. The group then got up and walked in his direction, but, they passed him without even seeing him there.

'What's going on?' he thought to himself. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice from nowhere replied. 'What?' Odd asked himself. "I can read your thoughts," the voice replied," moving on, I bet you would like to be a part of this world with your friends. But now, you're nothing. They can't see noir hear you." 'No.' Odd said as he dropped to his knees. "But," the voice said," I can help you. If you give up your quest, I can get them to notice you once again." Odd then thought, 'It could be the best thing.'. But, just as he was about to answer, Odd then got up and exclaim (in his thoughts though), 'No! My friends wouldn't ignore me. They don't just turn their back on you like that! Friends don't give up on each other! Even if they couldn't see me or hear me, my presence would let them know that someone's watching over them.' Just then, silence filled the area as the simulated area disappeared and a brilliant light washed over Odd. "Here we go." He said.

Around the same time...

Ulrich proceeded down the hallway until he once again reached another room. He looked around and said., "Looks like there's nothing here." Just then, he saw a person near the end of the room. It was Yumi against the back wall, she was human and she was acting as though she was waiting for someone. He called out," Yumi!" But, she just stood there, not reacting to the voice. "Yumi?" he asked. "She's waiting for you." A mysterious voice answered. "Why?" he asked. "She's waiting for you to tell her how you feel." The voice said.

"I all ready did." He said. "In Lyoko," he said," but, when she is human, she might just of thought you were caught in the moment of battle. And here her human form is, waiting for you to tell her your feelings, and yet, you can not, for now she doesn't even know your presence. But, if you abandon your quest, I can have her be with you and you can tell her your feelings for her." "You're wrong!" Ulrich shouted," I don't need my voice to tell her how I feel. I know it's hard to tell someone how you feel about them, there are other ways to tell someone your feelings towards them. I have done one of them and it was stronger then words!" Just then, the Yumi clone faded as brilliant light came over him, "Thank you, Yumi."

Also around the same time...

Yumi made it through the corridors end and entered a room. She then said, "Been pretty easy so far." Just then, a flash of light messed up her vision. When it came back, she then saw the room was full of trees and flowers and a real sun. She then looked at her clothes and noticed she was human. "This can't be right." She said as she bent down towards a flower. She ran her hand over the petals and she felt it. She realized this with a look of shock and happiness. Just then, the room returned to normal along with her. She gasped, as she felt nothing.

"I made your brain think it was having the sensation of touch." A mysterious voice said. "It was..." Yumi said, stopping as the voice cut in. "Yes, it was glorious," it began," and, I can get it back for you. Just give up, and you can feel all that you can once again. Just then, she remembered that moment in the forest area with her and Ulrich. She then got up and said," I don't need to feel something to experience it. I can just imagine the sensation of feeling again, but I have to finish my journey. No amount of offers can be given to me to stop myself!" Just then, a brilliant light filled the room, washing over Yumi. "We're almost home." She said as the light engulfed her.

As this all was happening, outside the structure...

"All right," Nicholas said," lets bring it down!" "Look." Sissy then replied. She gestured towards the doorway, where Aelita stood. "She's trying to stop us!" Sissy then continued with a laugh. "Let's see her try." Herb said. Just then, Aelita got on the ground and began to chant. Rocks then started to levitate from the ground and fall near their area. Herb and Sissy dodged the rocks as Nicholas started to punch them. "We can't get a clear shot with her throwing those things at us." "I got an idea," Sissy said," Nicholas, stop!" As Nicholas stopped punching, Aelita stood up, thinking she had stopped them. Then, Sissy quickly lifted her hand and yelled, "Capture web!" a web shot from her palm and ensnared Aelita. "Excellent work, my dear." Herb said. "Quite. Now, let's destroy that eyesore and finally bring victory for XANA." She said. Just then, a brilliant flash of light appeared in front of them and a voice echoed, "That victory for XANA will never come!"

Could this be the gang's new power? Will it be enough to stop those three? Find out in Chapter 13!


	13. New Power

Endgame

Note: I know I screwed up with the Chapter names last chapter. Please do not sue me for that. Also, I have begun 10th grade at my high school. I will continue to write, but expect to wait a while.

I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 13: New Power

Sissy, Herb, and Nicholas shielded their eyes as the light continued to shine. Just then, the light then dimmed as the three could start to see what was coming from it. The form of three people slowly started to appear from the light. "What?" Herb said as the three recognized them. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi had appeared from the light, but looking different. Odd had his original haircut, but his clothes were an opened purple vest and a pair of pants. He also had on white stripped gloves and boots that were also purple. On his back, however, was a handheld musket rifle. Ulrich was wearing golden samurai armor that had a symbol of a Noah mask on its back, along with brown knee guards and shoes. On his head was a gold samurai helmet with a green stripe running along the top. On his side were two katana blades. Yumi was donning black shorts that went down to her thighs and a black top with long sleeves. Her hair was tied back in a bun as always and she wore black shoes. She was wielding two Tampas in each hand, but they were made of sharpened steel.

"I see we have gotten even more powerful." Sissy said. "You don't know the half of it." Odd said, his hands crossed in front of his chest. "Well, well, well. We're cocky aren't we," Nicholas said as he lifted his axe," lets just see how strong you really are." "Do you wish to take that path?" Yumi asked, the points of her Tampas resting on her elbows. It's that path that will lead to your destruction." Sissy replied, her extra spider legs extending from her back and holding her up over the ground. "I hope your aware," Ulrich said, drawing his one of his swords as Odd held his riffle," that the scanner room is gone. So, if one of us goes here, we're gone for good. "Don't worry," Herb replied," your power level may have gotten better, but we are the ones who will bring about your demise." "We can give you one more chance," Yumi began," surrender or perish." Sissy then yelled," I have had enough of you!"

With that, the two groups charged each other. Nicholas did a shoulder charge right at Odd, yet Odd managed to jump over it. Nicholas then began a furry of axe swings, yet Odd's agility allowed him to dodge the swings. He then aimed his rifle as Nicholas said, "You tried that last time." "Let's just say I got better ammo." Odd said as he fired the rifle. Small metal blasts headed straight at Nicholas as they were fired from the muzzle. Upon impact, Nicholas was surprised that they penetrated him as he felt them hit his skin. He then yelled, "Axe Shockwave!" as he slammed his axe against the ground and a large Shockwave started to knock over things. Odd jumped over it and landed, but not before Nicholas swung his axe at him. Odd ducked under it as he pointed the barrel of the rifle directly at Nicholas' chest .He then echoed, "Eruption blaster!" A huge crack echoed from the gun as Nicholas was sent hurling into a rock, his chest smoking from the previous fire.

Ulrich was doing battle with Herb. Ulrich pointed the tip of his sword at him as Herb lifted up his knifes. He then launched them at Ulrich with incredible speed as always, but Ulrich managed to block them. Herb continued to throw more of them, yet Ulrich's reflexes continually blocked them with the blade. Ulrich then went in for sword swipes as Herb continued to move with his own speed. Just then, he had a feeling of something-sharp move across the side of his face. Upon realizing he had been cut, he jumped back from Ulrich and said, "It's a good thing I can't bleed or feel pain!" "You're becoming more and more insane, just like XANA." Ulrich replied. Herb, with a look of anger, yelled, "Psychic Shot!" as a large rock was telepathically thrown at Ulrich. Ulrich cut the rock, his blade moving through it with ease as it was cut in two. Ulrich then drew his second sword and yelled, "Triple Striker!" Two clones, each with one blade each, appeared in front of him and charged Herb. One slashed him in a downward motion, while the other did it in an upward motion. The, Ulrich charged and did a slash motion with both swords in front of him. Herb was then knocked to the ground as Ulrich placed his blade to Herb's neck.

Sissy began an engagement with Yumi by swinging her claws at her. Yumi used her Tampas to block the swings. Sissy then screamed "Acid Torrent!" as streams of acid shot from her wrists. Yumi quickly rolled from the sprays of acid. Sissy then used her extra legs to hit Yumi. Yumi then dodged the blows as they continued to keep coming. She then jumped from her and yelled," Steel Spinners!" She then threw her Tampas as they spun in a quick movement towards Sissy. They cut through the extra legs with ease, causing Sissy to drop to the ground. As she stood up, the blades came back and hit her sides, knocking her to the ground and then returning to Yumi's hands.

"Sissy!" Herb cried as her watched her fall. He quickly knocked aside the blade that was pressed against his neck and quickly ran in front of Sissy. He then looked at Yumi and yelled, "Psychic wave!" A blast then shot from his body, knocking Yumi into the air, yet she recovered and dropped to the ground with ease. "Are you all right, my dear?" Herb asked as he lifted her off the ground. "I feel like hell." She replied. He put her arm around his solder as the same plate reappeared in front of them. He carried her on it as he yelled, "Psychic Shot!" as he telepathically lifted Nicholas from the ground and placed him on the plate. "You may have won this round," Herb said as the plate lifted from the ground," but we shall return!" With that, the plate went off and disappeared from sight.

Upon seeing them leave, the three turned to Aelita as Ulrich asked," Are you all right?" "Yes, I'm fine," Aelita replied with a look of disbelieve," that was incredible." "Yeah, this new powers sure come in handy." Odd said as he holstered his rifle to his back. Just then, OSRO appeared from the doorway of the building and walked over to them. "I thank you for protecting me." He said to the ground upon reaching them. "It was the only way to ensure XANA got the message." Yumi answered. "So, you were planning on not deleting them." OSRO replied. "Correct," Ulrich said, "we do have rivalries against them, but we must find another way to bring them home." "You are quite merciful." OSRO said. "We do our best." Odd replied. "OSRO," Aelita began, "we need to stop XANA. Do you now where to find him?" "Well, I can say he had a base in the polar region," he said," but be careful. I don't know what he is planning." "We will be," Ulrich replied," goodbye. With that, the four went off in their journey to stop XANA.

Meanwhile...

"XANA will be furious with us." Nicholas said. "Don't worry," Sissy replied," we will stop them." "Yes," Herb said, "there is one way to stop them." "Of course. And let's just say, friend will become foe." Sissy said.

What did she mean by that? Will XANA's true motives be reviled? Find out in Chapter 14!


	14. Offer

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 14: Offer

The masked fighter sat against a tree, his head tilted back and looking up at the sky. As he sat there, the he started to think of what memories he had. The most recent was just walking up on his back in the middle of a forest with this gear and knowing all of these fighting moves. Yet, those didn't truly help him remember his true identity. He did have some memories. Laughing with some other people...working on some program...a girl. All of those people form those scattered bits of memory were those he had encountered, but they didn't know him. He could have easily removed his mask and showed them his true face, but what if they were his enemies? What if they wanted to get rid of him? What if...? He stopped as he said to himself, "Maybe one day, I'll find my identity."

Just then, he heard a noise from the trees. He quickly got to his feet and placed his hand to the hilt of his scimitar. He looked to his left and right, waiting for trouble to come. Just then, a barrage of lasers erupted from the trees, heading for him. He rolled to the side as the blasts narrowly missed him. As he got up, the cause of the attack came into view. Five robots, three with wrist blasters and two without appeared on either side of him. "So," he began," has your master XANA seen me as an enemy?" Another machine then fired another barrage of lasers. The fighter jumped into the air and threw two surikens into its head. The machine dropped to the ground as the fighter also dropped to the ground and said, "I guess so."

A machine without then charged him, its fist raised for an attack. The fighter drew his scimitar and slashed of its arm. He then impaled it with his blade as it shut off. Another one prepared to fire from its arm cannons. The fighter then grabbed the arm he cut of from the other one and tossed it towards it. The machine exploded as the arm went threw its power core. Another machine that was also about to fire feel as the fighter cut it down the middle in a quick slash of the sword. The last machine was behind him, its fist ready to finish him off. As it brought its fist down, the fighter did a hard kick straight at its head, knocking it off and deactivating the machine.

"When will I get a challenge?" he asked himself as he sheathed his blade. "Maybe I can supply that." A voice said from behind him. The fighter turned around and saw Herb standing near a tree. "Do I need to take you down too?" he asked, his hand moving towards his scimitars' hilt. "Before you kill me," Herb began," I'd like too talk to you." "About what?" the fighter asked. "Oh, I don't know," Herb began with a sarcastic tone," the weather. Sports. Information about yourself." Upon hearing this, the fighter lowered his hand from the hilt and asked," What?"

"It appears as though I have brought up a worthwhile topic." Herb said with delight. "Just tell me what you know about myself." "Very well," Herb began," I will know piece together your memories. Some of them may not be pretty, but I guess you wouldn't really care." Just then, the environment all around them began to change. A large building appeared in the background as trees and flowers also appeared. A cloudless sky allowed a sun to beam light freely down on the ground.

"What is this place?" the fighter asked. "Why, this is where you are from. It is called Earth." Herb said. "Earth." The fighter replied as he put his hand towards a tree. He then received a certain feeling in his hand. He pulled his hand away, but put it back, running it up and down the tree. "What is this sensation?" he asked. "It is called touch," Herb said," I have manipulated your mind to recreate it. But, back on Earth, you would have this sensation all the time." "Amazing." The fighter said as he continued to move his hand along the tree.

"Of course," Herb began," that wouldn't have lasted long." The fighter removed his hand from the tree and turned to Herb, asking," What do you mean?" "Look over there." Herb said, pointing in front of them. The fighter looked in that direction to see three people sitting on a bench talking to each other. "Them!" he said in shock in recognizing them. "Yes," Herb said," the three you lead to that building." "What do that have to do with this?" "They were the ones, who destroyed your life," Herb started," you see, they were once your allies, along with that pink haired girl called Aelita. One day, they discovered that you knew the location to that building, the one that had the power they needed to defeat XANA. But, you wouldn't tell them, fearing they would become evil. Embroiled with hatred, they send you into this world. Also, they got Aelita to erase your memories, so you wouldn't remember who you were, but you would know the way to the structure. XANA, however, felt remorse towards you, and tried to save your memories, but failed. Now, they have the power, and will soon use it to destroy this." Herb said, motioning his hand over the area. "No." the fighter as he placed his hand back towards the tree, but the simulated world disappeared.

The fighter then turned towards Herb. Though he couldn't see through the fighter's hat, he could tell he had a look of anger and hatred. "Where can I find them?" the fighter asked. Herb then snapped his fingers, causing Nicholas to appear from the trees. "They are heading towards the polar region of this world. I will have Nicholas to show you the way." Herb said. "Lets get going. I bet you want stop them before they get stronger." Nicholas said. "Very well." The fighter replied. With that, the two went off towards the polar region.

As Herb stood looking off into the distance, he felt arms over his solders. A voice whispered in his ear," Does he suspect anything?" "Nothing to worry about, Sissy. He doesn't." Herb replied. "Victory is so close at hand." She said. "Quite right," Herb said," we have them kill each other and its victory for XANA." Sissy then softly kissed his neck and said," We better go. XANA grows impatient." Herb turned to her and said," Yes. We better show him what our we can attribute for him." With that, they walked of in an opposite direction.

What are Herb and Sissy planning? Will this mysterious fighter finish off the group? Find out in Chapter 15!


	15. Identity Crisis

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 15: Identity Crisis

The four stood in the frozen area they had reached. A frozen ocean stretched out in front of them as glaciers moved along the water. "We've been through nearly the entire region, and we haven't found any sings of a base." Aelita said. "He said it should have been here." Ulrich said. "Maybe XANA got rid of it." Odd stated. "Whatever the reason," Yumi began," we have to find him." "You're right Yumi," Ulrich said," we still have to figure out if he's planning something." "Yeah. I mean, giving those three powers, the robots, the factory being destroyed. He's gone all out this time." Odd replied. "I know. We have to stop him," Aelita said," he has done too much all ready. We have all ready lost someone to his power." She lowered her head in sadness as she said it.

Just then, a whistling was heard coming towards them. Odd quickly turned and fired two shots from his rile. The shots hit the two shurikens that had been aimed at them. "I've seen those before." Ulrich said. "And that will be the last thing you'll see." A voice called out in front of them. The group looked ahead to see the mysterious fighter there, his cloak pushed back to revile his and on his scimitar's hilt. "You!" Aelita said in surprise. "What are you trying to do? Kill us?" Yumi asked. "That's pretty much the case." He replied. "Why did you do that?" Ulrich asked. "Because of what you did!" he shouted back with an angry tone. "What?" Odd asked. "You took away my once great happiness! You ruined it all for me. Now you will pay!" he then drew his scimitar and held it over his head. "Aelita. Find some cover!" Ulrich yelled as the three drew their weapons. "Okay." She replied as she his behind a large piece of wall. "We don't know how you are," Yumi said," but if you attack us, then we'll fight back!" "Well, you seem confident about your new power, the fighter began, "let's see if you have improved!"

With that, he threw another round of shurikens, three for each of them. The team jumped away as the shurikens missed. Odd aimed his rifle straight at the fighter and launched three shots at him. "Stealth Dodge!" the fighter screamed. He then quickly ran leaving behind an after image that the bullets went through. Odd fired again, but he hit another one of the after images. "Looks like I'll have to hit you without aiming," Odd said," Rapid Shooter!" Upon screaming this, his gun began a stream of shots that continued to fire. He then spun around, hoping he would hit something. He then ceased firing, looking to see if anything had fallen. Just then, he kneeled as the fighter quickly delivered a slash to his side. "Looks like you missed." The fighter stated."

"But I wouldn't!" Yumi exclaimed as she ran at the fighter. "Steel Spinners!" she screamed as she launched her Tampas at him. The fighter jumped into the air, dodging the Tampas as they returned to Yumi. "Is that the best you got?" he asked with calmness in his voice. "False Double!" Yumi screamed as she ran at him. As she did, she quickly jumped into the air, leaving behind an after image. She then brought her Tampas down to finish off the fighter. But, he grabbed her foot out of the air and launched her into an ice wall, damaging her.

This left Ulrich to combat him. Ulrich readied his Katana as the fighter got out his scimitar. They then charged at each other in a dead on rush. The two fighters blades then clashed as they made contact, the sound echoed throughout the area. They continued the furious assault of blade swings both of them appearing to be evenly matched. "I have to say your skills have improved." The fighter said. "You've only seen the start." Ulrich replied. He then yelled," Bushido Furry!" With that, he released a quick assault of eight swings of his blade. The fighter staggered back as the assault stopped. Just then, his cloak fell to the ground in shreds. The, his hat also dropped to the ground having been sliced by the blade. Ulrich then starred in shock at the person who was behind the cloak and hat.

"Jeremy?!" Ulrich shouted in disbelief. The others looked up from where they were and Aelita looked out from the ice wall she was hiding behind. It was him all right. He had the same face, but he wore smaller glasses and his hair was a bit longer. Without the cloak, his clothing of black armor with silver lines running down the arms, legs, and chest. "So, that's my real name," Jeremy said, his real voice not being muffled by the cloak," at least that will clear some of this up before I delete all of you!" "Why are you doing this?" Ulrich asked. "I want revenge," Jeremy began," Herb told me that you threw me in here, took away my ability to touch. And my memories. I will take you all down for doing this to me!" "you'll never get answers from anyone who works for XANA!" Ulrich yelled. "That's it! I've been saving this move, but I'll have to use it." Jeremy said as he placed his scimitar to his hand. He then ran his palm along the blade's side and then screamed, "Vengeance Blade!" He then slashed his scimitar in front of him as a large, crescent shaped energy blast came straight at Ulrich. He put up his blade as the beam pushed against it. The energy then exploded, knocking him backwards. "Damn," Jeremy said," it would of finished you off had you not of defended."

He then jumped into the air and landed in front of Aelita. He put his blade to her neck, ready to slice it through her. "Jeremy. Don't you remember me?" Aelita asked. "I now you got ride of my memories. So you will be the first to go." He replied. "Jeremy. I need to tell you something," Aelita began as the blade prepared to swing, "can't you remember? You were always trying to bring me into the real world again. I know that would have been great, but I never cared about feeling again. Its you I always wanted to be with, in the real world or Lyoko. What I'm trying to say is, Jeremy. I love you!" Just then, a look of surprise came over him. His memories then flashed back to him with her, in human form. He remembered how she looked, her happiness, when she kissed him... He then dropped his blade and held his head as the memories came flooding back.

Nicholas was watching the events a few feet away. "He's remembering," he said," I better finish his job for him." He then yelled, "Double Knuckle Bomber!" With that, a giant fist of energy went straight at Aelita. She screamed as it was coming for her, but Jeremy then jumped in front of her. He screamed as the blow made contact and a flash of energy came over him. He then dropped to the ground, half-conscious. "Jeremy!" Aelita yelled, running over to him and holding his head in her arms. "Aelita," Jeremy said weakly, "I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't of tried to hurt of friends, and you especially. I love you Aelita. Please forgive me." He then passed out. "He had to get in the way!" Nicholas shouted as he walked over "Hey asshole!" Odd yelled," if you want to fight someone, fight me!" "Good idea," Nicholas agreed, after all, I have a score to settle with you." He then raised in axe for battle. Odd readied his rifle and replied," The let's get started."

Can Odd defeat Nicholas? Will Jeremy be all right? Find out in Chapter 16!


	16. Perfect Ones

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 16: Perfect Ones

Odd stared hard at Nicholas as he held his rifle, the finger resting gently on the trigger. Nicholas held his axe so the end pointed directly at Odd, giving off a readiness of combat. "Its time we settle this now." Nicholas said. "Nicholas, you don't have to obey XANA," Odd said," he will only lead you to pain, just as he did to Jeremy. Just join us." Nicholas then let out a laugh and replied," Join you. I would never think of that. You assume you can defeat me. But, the energy of XANA gave me this amazing power. And with it, I will finish you off!" "We can end it all here if you just agree to abandon XANA's ways." Nicholas then answered, "I'd rather see you gone from my sight!"

He then screamed, "Axe Shockwave!" as he slammed his axe against the ground, sending out a shockwave. Odd quickly jumped into the air, but not before Nicholas came over and delivered a swift punch to his gut, knocking him backwards. Odd jumped up and fired some shots from the rifle, hitting Nicholas in the chest. Nicholas staggered back, but then yelled, "Burning Charge!" He then was consumed by fire like energy and ran at Odd in a full on charge. Just as he was close to Odd, Odd yelled, "Shotgun Blaster!" as a large eruption came out of his rifle at Nicholas. The force of the two attacks resulted in an explosion that knocked the two far back from each other. They laid on the ground for a while, but slowly got back up. "We can stop this Nicholas." Odd said. "I'll stop it when I defeat you!" he screamed as he charged at him.

"Rapid Shooter!" Odd screamed, making his rifle fire off many rounds of metal balls. Nicholas spun his axe in a circle as he ran towards Odd, knocking the bullets away. When he reached Odd, He swung the axe, the sharp part cutting Odd's chest. He then went in for another swing, but Odd ducked under it. He then brought up the butt of his gun and used it to hit Nicholas square in the jaw. Nicholas moved back, his hand moved over the hit area. He then punched Odd across the face, knocking him back from him and into an ice wall.

"You can't stop me." Nicholas said as he watched Odd slowly get up from where he was slowly. "I'll never give up," Odd began, pointing his rifle at Nicholas, "you can do your worst to me, but you'll never stop me or anyone of my friends!" "Brave, aren't we?" Nicholas asked," I'll have to make this attack my strongest one!" He then put his arms, bent at his sides, and began to focus his energy. Odd, completely focused on Nicholas, said to him self; "I just have to time this right." Nicholas then screamed, "Double Knuckles Bomber!" With that, he shot out his hands in front of him and a giant blast of energy resembling a fist headed straight at Odd. "Now," Odd began, "Particle Eruption!" When he shouted that, a giant white beam shot out of his gun. It hit the fist, but it passed through it, causing the fist to disappear. Nicholas then screamed as the blast hit him, going right through him. He then dropped to the ground, beaten by Odd's final attack.

Odd went over to the gang, who were recovering from their last attack. "How's Jeremy?" Odd asked. "The blast didn't delete him," Aelita said, looking at Jeremy as he rested against an ice wall, "but he doesn't have much hit points left." "Damn XANA," Ulrich said, "he's the reason that Jeremy was fooled, along with those three." "XANA has definitely gone to far," Yumi said," we have to figure out what he is planning. And whatever it is, we have to stop it." "You will never stop him!" Nicholas yelled. The group looked over to the battle site, where Nicholas was getting up, using his axe to lean on. "I luckily managed to defend myself during that last attack." He replied weakly. "Nicholas, we don't want to fight you." Ulrich said. "That's a good idea." A voice then said from above.

The team looked up to see Herb and Sissy on a hovering plate that was slowly coming down. "All right! The cavalries here!" Nicholas said in excitement as the plate hovered slightly over the ground. "Psychic Shot!" Herb shouted as Nicholas became lifted off the ground. Nicholas the looked in shock as he realized he was hovering over a pointed glacier. "What the hell are you doing?!" Nicholas asked in a shocked voice. "You failed XANA again," Sissy said," and he will not give you another chance." "So, this is the end, Nicholas. Goodbye my friend." Herb said. With that, he released his psychic grip on Nicholas. Nicholas dropped onto the glacier, its sharp point going through his chest. He looked at the point where it was, and then passed out as his body turned into data and was deleted from this world.

"You bastards!" Yumi screamed at the two," why did you kill him?! He was your friend!" "He wasn't perfect," Herb said," he wouldn't be suitable in XANA's new world." "What do you mean?" Odd asked. "Well, we better tell them," Sissy said," you see, have you ever wondered why XANA has given us these powers, and allowed them to slowly go into Earth. Well, he is planning an invasion of Earth!" "What?!" Ulrich asked in shock. "Yes," Herb said," while we got him the machines and everything he needed, he would allow us to keep our bodies in this world, caring them into the new world and beginning a new order of rule for the Earth!" "Tell us where XANA is!" Aelita demanded. "Can't do that. If we did, you wouldn't be able to meet our new child!" Sissy said. She then dropped a green sack onto the ground that started to move from side to side. "Let's just say, when that egg sack opens," Herb said as he geld Sissy's hand," you'll meet our pride and joy. And his joyous birth will begin with the defeat of all of you. Farewell!" With that, the plate they were on went into the air and disappeared from sight. "I'll stop it." Ulrich said as he walked over, but a scimitar was put in front of him, blocking his way. "No. I'll stop it." Jeremy said. "Jeremy. You're all ready weakened from Nicholas' attack and we don't know how many points you have left. A small hit from that whatever is in that egg sack could whip you out." Jeremy then turned to the group and said," Aelita. Everyone. I tried to kill you all. I became mislead by XANA. I'm not going to make another mistake. I have to fight this thing to prove that I will never be brought over to XANA's way of evil." Aelita looked at him and then said," All right." With that, Jeremy walked over to the egg sack as a clawed hand came out of the top.

What is in that egg sack? Can Jeremy defeat it? Find out in Chapter 17!


	17. A Joyful Birth

Code Lyoko: Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 17: A Joyful Birth

Jeremy continued to walk over to the egg sack that had the clawed hand prodding from it, feeling around. He knew he didn't have many points left, but he just had to fight this thing. He had to prove to himself that he would never fall over to XANA's side. He then stopped thinking about his problems as he stood in front of the egg sack. Another arm then erupted from the sack. The two revealed arms then grabbed the sides as the things body brought itself up. It then turned towards Jeremy, who, along with the others, looked at what had came from the egg sack. It had the eight legs of a spider along that were attached to its human body. Its skin was Grey and it had clawed arms, whose hands were outstretched to show each of its pointed fingers. The face resembled that of Herb's, but had no hair along with four red eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It looked around and then looked down at Jeremy, who was about two inches shorter then him.

"So," the creature replied in a deep tone," you're the strong one. I was thinking you'd be bigger." "You can talk?" Jeremy asked in shock. "My father's intelligence greatly cared over to myself quite well." The creature replied. "Well," Jeremy began," you are the splitting image for your parents." "I do hearing that from one who is about to die." "I was thinking the exact opposite of that." Jeremy said. "You, kill me?" the creature asked as he let out a laugh," you very cocky. You see I inherited my father's ability to read power levels since he wears his goggles a lot. You have lost a lot of power and you have only fifteen hit points left. So, why do you want to fight me?" "I have just one reason," Jeremy said," I have gone over to XANA's side. I tried to do something I never would do. I have to fight you to prove to myself that I am never again follow that bastards ways." "How Dare you speak of him like that." The beast said with anger. "He is a coward," Jeremy said," he just uses foolish people like your parents to do his bidding!" The creature then exploded in rage and yelled, "You will pay for that!"

With that, he clutched his right hand into a fist and sent it right at Jeremy. He ducked under it, the punch nearly knocking his head off. The creature then sent more fists straight at Jeremy, who continued to dodge them, not getting a chance to deliver as blow to it. Then, he got a window of opportunity as the creature staggered a little. Jeremy drew his scimitar and went in for a downward cut. But, the creature caught the blade in both hands and pushed it back with enough force to knock Jeremy to the ground. It then lifted its spider legs and moved in to crush Jeremy. Luckily, Jeremy caught both of the legs and held them back as the legs tried to move in. Jeremy pushed them away, but they then tried to knock him to the side. Jeremy then blocked as he was knocked away right into an ice wall. A creak formed in the wall as he hit, but he slowly got up from the ground.

"I wanted a challenge." The creature said as he watched Jeremy get up. "I'm just getting started." Jeremy said, getting up from where he fell. "You only have eleven hit points left," the creature stated," I can finish you off easily. I think I'll test my new powers. I did inherit my parent's abilities, but I have enhanced them. For instance, Acid Ball!" With that, he fired a large green ball from his wrist straight at Jeremy. "Stealth Dodge!" Jeremy shouted as he left behind an afterimage that the ball went through. It then sizzled and left a hole in a ground. The creature then stopped and looked around. It then turned around and grabbed Jeremy's arm out of mid air and threw him into the sky. Jeremy recovered from being thrown and, while in midair, threw three shurikens straight at the creature. The beast swatted the shurikens away with ease as Jeremy dropped to the ground. Jeremy then yelled," Vengeance Blade!" as he slashed his sword at the creature, causing a giant blade shaped energy to be shot at it. But, Jeremy looked in shock as the creature swatted the energy away. It then yelled, "Psychic Beam!" It pointed its hand as a large black and red beam shot out at Jeremy. Jeremy fell to the ground upon being hit by it, feeling his power leaving him.

"I didn't even use my full potential and you're down to two hit points," the creature said," I should finish you off right now." It then moved towards Jeremy and lifted its spider leg, ready to crush him. 'No,' Jeremy thought to him,' I wouldn't go down like this. I can't give up on my friends!' He then felt a surge of energy go through him. He quickly moved away from the leg that was coming down. He drew his scimitar and cut through it along with the leg next to it. The creature lost balance and feel to the ground in shock. "What?" it asked itself as it regrew its legs and got up. "Its time to end this." Jeremy said. "That isn't possible," the creature said," you were nearly gone. How did you get this power?" Jeremy then lifted into the air; himself even surprised by this. "You know what? I don't know what this is either!" Jeremy yelled as his blade then released an enormous glow. "Cosmic Finisher!" he then flew straight at the creature and stabbed the creature with his sword. He then delivered a frontal slash motion across the creature as he moved away. "You will pay!" the creature screamed as it was deleted. Jeremy looked at what he had accomplished, but then fell to the ground as the world became dark all around him. "Jeremy!" Aelita yelled as she and the gang ran over to him. "He's okay," Aelita said as she picked up his head, "but he needs help." "Let's go to OSRO's area. He'll know what to do." Ulrich said. "Okay." Aelita said as Ulrich lifted him up and the gang went off towards OSRO's hidden base.

Meanwhile

"Damn it!" Herb screamed upon seeing his child killed. "Why?" Sissy said as she started to weep. Herb went over to her and held her in his arms. "Don't worry," he said," they will pay for this." "We will defeat them." Sissy said. Herb then kissed her and broke away and said, "Its time we started the final plan." "Yes my dear," Sissy said," we will win. And it will be victory for XANA."

What is the final plan? Will Jeremy recover? Find out in Chapter 18!


	18. Past mistakes

Endgame

Chapter 18: Past mistakes

Jeremy opened his eyes, the world slowly coning into focus. He didn't know what had happened, but he had the feeling that he was okay. He was lying on some kind of flat mattress, clothing lying off to the side. He reached to his side, feeling around until he got his glasses and placed him on his face. He was in a room that, except for the bed, was bare. He walked over and put on his armor, sheath, and belt with shurikens on it. He then thought to himself, 'Well, at least I know XANA didn't kidnap me, because if he did, why would he leave all of my equipment here.' He then moved towards a wall and his body against it so he was looking at it. 'I guess I didn't go. I should be glad to be alive, but I'm not.' Then he thought of Aelita, 'It's about that, isn't it?' he thought, 'I just don't know what she has to say to me. I just hope I can do something about it.'

Just then, he heard a door opening behind him. He quickly turned around, his hand on his scimitar. But, he lowered his hand as he saw Aelita standing in the room as the door closed behind her. "Hello Jeremy." She said. "Hello Aelita." He replied. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Better." He replied as he walked over to the flat mattress on the floor and sat down on it. Aelita walked over and sat down next to him. "You were nearly gone when we got you here," she began," but OSRO managed to replenished your hit points." "So. That's why this place seems so familiar." Jeremy replied.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked, noticing his sad expression. "Its nothing." He lied. 'Jeremy," she replied," You can tell me anything. You always told me what was on your mind." "Now, I hate thinking about the past," He said, standing up and leaning against a wall, his head bent to the floor, "it makes me think of the real world." "Jeremy." She said as she got up. "Aelita, I'm sorry." Jeremy said. "For what?" "Its just that," he replied," I tried to bring you back to the real world. I remember you being so happy when you first came to Earth. But then, XANA infected you, forcing you to stay. I tried my hardest to make the vaccine, but it wasn't enough. And here we are, we don't know how to return home, and you'll never return to our world. "Jeremy," Aelita said," I know how much you have worked for getting me to Earth for good. While that would have been nice, I still wouldn't have cared. Because, either here or on Earth, I be glad as long as I had you."

"Thanks Aelita," Jeremy began," but that is not the half of it." "What do you mean?" she asked. "It's just. I can't be accepted back into the group." He said. "You're always a part of the group." "Well I shouldn't be!" he said, punching the wall behind him. "I'm sorry Aelita." He said. "Jeremy, this isn't like you." She said. All right," he began," When I fell to XANA's ways, even though I had amnesia, I just fell stupid being tricked by him. Also, I tried to destroy my friends. But, of all that, I was going to kill you," he then turned to Aelita," I just don't see why I should be forgiven for all that I have done." "Jeremy," she said as she walked over to him," I will forgive you. You see I knew that wasn't you. You were able to break away from XANA and remember who were. You are Jeremy. Nothing will change that. Your friends and myself will always have you with us. If you were to go, I wouldn't see any reason to go to Earth, or even stay here." "Aelita." Jeremy said as he put his arm on her shoulder. They then looked at each other deeply and leaned in closed. Then, they kissed each other, their hands holding each other. Jeremy moved his tongue into her mouth, moving it against the inside of it. She replied back as she moved his hands through his hair. Jeremy moved his hands down over her chest, placing his hand on it as he continued to kiss her. They didn't want this moment to end, no one to stop them, just to be together, holding each other. But then...

They broke away as a huge explosion was heard. "XANA." Jeremy said. "Let's go." Aelita said as the two headed out the door. The entered the main room to find the others and OSRO. "Good, you're here." OSRO said. "What is it?" Jeremy asked. "Those two servants of XANA have assembled an attack force," he began," their planning on destroying the barrier. If they do, XANA can instantly return to his body." He then looked over to the covered platform. "We have to stop them." Yumi said. "You're right," Ulrich said," OSRO, you stay here." "Of course." He replied. "Aelita, Jeremy, Odd. All of you weaken that assault force." "Got it." Odd said. "Me and Yumi will fight Herb and Sissy. All right. Let's go!" With that, the team hurried to the exit as OSRO said," I hope they can stop my brother."

Will XANA get his body back? Can the team hold off the attack force? Find out in Chapter 19!


	19. Regaining Power

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 19: Regaining power

Herb and Sissy looked down from the plate they were on that was hovering over the ground. An assault force of machines was on the middle of assaulting the fortress. After Herb had launched an energy ball to remove the clocking shield, the first half of the robots armed with wrist blasters began to fire at the fortress. "Their weapons aren't doing much good." Sissy said as she noticed the machine lasers were barely denting the surface of the fortress. "Don't worry my dear," Herb said," it's all we need. "Are you sure this will work?" Sissy asked," XANA wouldn't tolerate any more failure. We don't want to end up like Nicholas." "Trust me," Herb said, turning towards Sissy," this is fool prove. We will defeat our enemies and claim victory for XANA. And then, we will finally be together on a new Earth."

Just then, their platform was hit by something as it started to fall. The two jumped off the platform and landed on the ground as it fell to the ground. "I'm a good shot." Odd yelled as he lowered his rifle. The two looked to their side to see Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita near their position. "How did you get there?" Herb asked. "That place you're attacking has plenty of secret passages." Jeremy said. "Excellent trickery," Sissy said as her spider legs extended from her back and lifted her over the ground," well, that wouldn't help you win this battle."

"We don't have to fight each other." Yumi said. "And why not?" Herb asked. "You wouldn't get any thing out of serving XANA," Aelita said," he will deceive you just for power and glory." "You only speak lies of our great master. He will bring about a new age to Earth once he gets his body back." Herb replied. "He's just using you to gain enough power. When he's done with you, he'll destroy you!" Yumi yelled at them. "Shut up!" Sissy yelled back," stops spreading lies of our master. And besides, why should we believe those who killed our offspring." "We are sorry for destroy your pride and joy," Ulrich said," but you just have to believe us. XANA is both a liar and a murder. You can break away from his rule. We can fight together and defeat him once and for all!" "We would rather see you gone from this world!" Sissy screamed as she and Herb charged at them.

"Okay, Let's go!" Ulrich said. Him and Yumi went to fight Sissy and Herb; the others went off to attack the robot assault force. Aelita took cover behind and rock and began to chant. Rocks started to break off from the cliff side and move over the robots. They flew straight at the robots, taking out one after the other. Odd also took cover, his eye looking down the barrel of his rifle at the robots. He calmly aimed and fired at his targets, hitting them either in the head or the chest, but enough to bring them down. Jeremy, however, ran into the thick of battle. Many of the robots determined him as the problem, so they began to either punch him or shot him, while others continued to attack the fortress. Jeremy managed to dodge their moves with incredible speed and cutting through them with his scimitar.

Ulrich went against Herb for combat. They looked at each other with sheer hatred as Ulrich drew his sword and Herb drew his knifes. He jumped into the air and threw a barrage of knifes at Ulrich. Ulrich quickly used his sword to block the assaults. As Herb dropped to the ground, Ulrich yelled," Triple Striker!" he drew his other sword as two other doubles appeared and charged at Herb. "Psychic wave!" Herb screamed as an unknown force went forward, deleting the clones and making Ulrich go on the defensive. He put his two swords in a defensive motion and blocked the wave. Just then, Herb charged at him, armed with two knifes in each hand, and began to unleash a series of slashes to Ulrich. Ulrich blocked most of them, but got some hits to the arms and chest. Ulrich then yelled, "Bushido Furry!" he then unleashed eight quick slashes with his swords to Herb. Herb got hit by five of the slashes, but manage to quickly dodge the remaining three. He jumped away from Ulrich and yelled, "Psychic Shot!" a large rock then became engulfed in dark energy and was sent straight at Ulrich. Ulrich sheathed his second sword to convert his power straight to his first sword. He then slashed the rock in half with ease.

Meanwhile, Yumi was in combat with Sissy. She began with attacked her with her claws, but Yumi blocked them. She then hit her with one of her legs, knocking her to the ground. She then attempted to crush her, but Yumi rolled under her. Sissy turned quickly as she screamed, "Steel Spinners!" With that, Yumi threw her Tampas as they sun toward Sissy dodged them, barley missing them, and yelled, "Acid Torrent!" as sprays of acid shot from her wrists at Yumi. She jumped in the air, dodging the acid and caught her Tampas. Put, Sissy delivered a punch to her, knocking her away. She hit the ground, got up, and then began a charge straight at Sissy. "Capture Web!" Sissy screamed as a giant web shot from the palm of her hand. "False Double!" Yumi screamed as she jumped into the air, leaving behind an after image. The web hit the image, causing the image to disappear. Yumi then brought her Tampas down on Sissy, cutting her across the chest. Sissy backed away and said," Its time I bring you down!" She then yelled," Venom Breath!" She opened her mouth as a giant beam of green energy shot straight at Yumi that engulfed her. Sissy then stopped as she said," That finished it." Just then, Yumi appeared from the smoke that was left behind and said," Not quite. Crescent Blade Storm!" She then slashed her both her Tampas at Sissy sending out two crescent shaped energy projectiles straight at Sissy. They hit her straight on, making her scream out and drop to the ground. "Sissy!" Herb screamed at seeing her fall," I have to end this." He pointed his hand at the fortress as a giant energy ball of red and black appeared in her hand. "I have to stop him!" Ulrich yelled as he ran at Herb. "Psychic Energy Ball" Herb screamed as he started to fire. "Dragon Fury!" Ulrich screamed. With that, his katana became engulfed in the shape of a green dragon. He pointed the blade at Herb as the dragon went straight at him. The dragon hit Herb, knocking him to the ground, but it was too late as the energy ball went at the building and hit it. A force field of orange color appeared for an instant, but then shattered.

Back in the structure..

"No." OSRO said, as he became aware the field was down. Behind him, the body on the table sat up and got off the platform. It threw off the cover and walked towards OSRO. "Hello, brother." It said. OSRO turned around and said in shock, "XANA!" "Yes, brother," XANA said," now, If you will excuse me, I have to do some pest control." He then pointed his hand at OSRO and fired an energy beam at him. OSRO fell to the ground as it went through his body. "Now, the real fun starts." XANA said.

How powerful is XANA's new body? Can the group defeat him? Find out in Chapter 20!


	20. Foolish Thoughts

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 20: Foolish Thoughts

"No!" Yumi screamed upon seeing the energy ball hit the structure. At that same time, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita ran towards her. "We got rid of those robots." Odd said as he pointed off at the battleground, robot parts scattered everywhere. "That's good," Yumi began," but we have another problem. The field is down." "We know. We saw it." Jeremy said. "That means that XANA can reclaim his body." Aelita said. "You're right. No telling what he could do with his body." "OSRO may be in trouble." Aelita said, "We better help go help him." "I think we better what for Ulrich," Jeremy said," he's kind of busy."

He pointed out towards the battlefield, where the teamed looked out at. Sissy was leaning against a rock, weakened and in no state to fight. She was looking in shock at Ulrich. This was because Ulrich had grabbed Herb and was punching him in the face. "You bastard!" Ulrich yelled, stopping his punching assault., "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Herb, his face looking like hell and his goggles cracked in one eye piece, looked at him and said," I have brought about a new ruler for Earth. He will destroy you and reclaim the Earth in a new, glorious rule." Ulrich then threw him too the ground in anger. Herb slowly got to his knees, but was stopped as Ulrich placed his Katana to his throat; the edge all set to cut it. "You have done enough," Ulrich said as he brought the blade up," so do me a favor when you get to hell. Burn!" "Ulrich stop!" Odd yelled. Ulrich turned to the group and yelled, "Why should I?!" " "You don't need to take the life of another to prove a point that he has done wrong." Jeremy responded. "I don't give a care," Ulrich said," he has just started something that will kill everyone." "Ulrich," Yumi said," this isn't like you. You have always said that we can stop XANA. And, during all of the difficulties that we have came to in this journey, we have never lost. You don't have to kill Herb. Like you said, we can accomplish any thing we come into contact with." Ulrich stared into Yumi's eyes, his blade still to Herb's neck. He then took his blade from Herb's throat and sheathed it. "You're right Yumi," he said," whatever we encounter, we can stop it."

Just then, a voice from above said," You might want to consider it." Everyone looked up at the source of the voice. The person was hovering in the air. His face and skin were pale, his hair was pointing up in different directions, and his eyes glowed with a yellowish tone. His hands were clawed and he wore Grey clothing, a golden cape, and he wore black shoes on his feet. His most distinguishing feature was the crimson XANA symbol in the middle of his shirt. "XANA!" Aelita said in shock upon realizing. "Quite perceptive, Aelita," XANA said in repliance," I would like to say of how good it is too be in my body. I was expecting some more challenge from my brother, but he was weak as always."

"Master!" Herb called out as XANA looked down at him," You have been resurrected!" "I have," XANA answered," and I have to say that you both have down well. You have made up for the failure that Nicholas started. I am impressed." "Thank you, XANA," Sissy said, leaning against a rock to recover from the battle," now that you are back in your body, you can begin your conquest of the world. And, as you promised, you would give me and Herb some power in your New World order." She smiled as she said this. XANA then let out a huge laugh as Sissy asked," What is it my lord?" "Its funny. Now that I have my full power back, I really don't see the need to use you two any more." "What?!" Sissy and Herb cried out in shock. "Yes," XANA said," I am the only perfect being here. You two are the weak ones here. And, like a computer program that has grown obsolete, you must be done away with." With that, he held his hand, palm up, at Sissy. Then, a beam of crimson energy shot out of his hand at her. She screamed as the beam hit her chest and went straight through it and through the rock, and then disappeared.

"Sissy!" Herb screamed, running as fast as his injured body could get him. He bent down to her body, seeing the hole that was now where her chest should be. "H-Herb. I'm s-sor-rry." She weakly said. "Why?" he asked. "I-I wasn't perfect." Sissy relied. "Sissy, you were perfect," Herb replied," I mean, not in the eyes of XANA, but in mine. I never cared if you were a great fighter or leader, I have seen you as perfect every time I have spent with you." "H-Herb," she said, her power weakening from her, "I-I know I n-never paid much attention to you in the r-real wo-orld, but, when we were here, I r-realized that y-you and I w-were right for-r each other. Please, let me see your real face for one last t-time." She reached up to his goggles; his hands not moving up to stop her. She removed the goggles from his face and threw them too the ground. She looked up at his face to his eyes, his original eyes, staring deeply into hers. "I love you." She said. "As well as I." He replied as the two moved in close and kissed. As they parted, Herb looked down and saw her body start to delete from her legs and move. As she was deleted, she said," Wherever we go, whatever sins we have done, I just hope we will be together, forever." With that, her body disappeared as a didgitalized tear streamed down his face.

"Don't' be sad," XANA said in a mocking tone," soon, you will join her." Herb then clutched his hands into fists and got up. He then looked at XANA with hate and yelled, "You bastard!" XANA then looked at him in shock and said," Don't talk to your master like that!" "You're not my damn master!" Herb yelled," You think you're the superior one. I have now seen your evil, but it was too late. My love is dead, my friend is dead, and it is because of your ways. You will never accomplish your goals. Your power will soon fall!" "And who will stop me? You?" XANA asked. "Yes." Herb said. His body then became enveloped in black and crimson energy. He then held his hand over his head as a large black and crimson energy ball appeared. "I may be using the rest of my strength," Herb said," but it will be enough to defeat you! Psychic Energy Ball!" With that, he threw it straight at XANA. But, XANA only looked with amusement at the attack. Herb the looked in shock as XANA knocked the energy ball away. "Is that all?" XANA asked. He then yelled," Crimson Ray!" With that, he fired a huge spiral blast of energy shot from his hand straight at Herb. Herb then thought to himself," Sissy. We can finally be together." With that, he was engulfed by the blast and his body became deleted.

"That was just pathetic." XANA said with disappointment in his voice. "XANA!" Jeremy yelled from behind him. He turned to see Jeremy with a shuriken in his hand and the others with their weapons ready. "Well, good to see you Jeremy," he said," you know, I was expecting you to destroy your friends, but I lost hold of you. I have to say that wasn't one of my crowning moments. "You're going to have to add your defeat to your list." Jeremy added. "Feeling a little too confident about yourselves." XANA said. "All the more too stop you!" Yumi yelled as she threw her Tampas at him, Odd fired some shots, and Jeremy threw his shuriken. They managed to hit XANA, but he didn't even seem to care. Also Aelita then screamed and dropped to the ground in pain. "Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed as he ran over. "What happened?" Odd asked, "I don't know," she said," I just felt a surge of powerful energy damage my body." "You still don't get it." XANA said. "What are you talking about?" "You remember that virus I infected her with?" XANA asked," well, it has a very distinct property. Whenever I receive attack damage, it is automatically transferred over to her. So, you could attack, be risk destroying her." "You asshole!" Jeremy yelled, his hand moving towards his scimitar. "That's right," XANA said, "attack me. Risk her existence in exchange for defeating me." Jeremy then stopped and lowered hand. "Jeremy, stop him," she said," even if I am deleted, he still wouldn't have anyone to transfer damage too, so you can delete him." "Aelita, I have too defeat XANA," Jeremy said," but I wouldn't but you in harm's way. There must be another way."

"Brother!" a voice yelled. The team turned to see OSRO limping towards them. "Ahh, brother," XANA said," you survived. I'm impressed. You aren't as weak as I thought." "I may not be strong in battle," OSRO said," but I am strong in my soul." "There you go again, talking the speech of humans," XANA said in anger," why do you care for them? Our creators first abandoned us. Then, you try to make a human society. You make me sick." "I don't need to listen to you. Its time your defeat became clear." OSRO said. With that, he lifted his finger as a glow of white energy appeared. "You're foolish. You're last bit of power wouldn't stop me." XANA said. "I'm not aiming for you." OSRO said as he pointed his finger at Aelita and fired. The blast went through her, not damaging her and, went it came out through her back, was pushing a crimson XANA symbol that soon exploded. "No!" XANA exclaimed, "Yes," OSRO said," I destroyed your virus in her. Now, you will be damaged and more easier to beat." "That will not matter," XANA said," I will still win this!" With that, he disappeared in a virtual light.

"Everyone," he said, his voice weaker," XANA is now ready to invade Earth. If is attempting to open a dimensional rift and sent himself and an army through. He will then wipe out humanity and bring Earth into a dark future." "Do you know where he is?" Ulrich asked. "Yes," he said," in the desert region. But, Jeremy." "Yes" Jeremy asked. "I need to tell you before I am deleted," he said," I was the one who saved you and gave you that new body of yours. I was going to use it, but I decided to use to save you, except you got amnesia. Of course, your recovered them. A great power resides in it. You first tasted it when you defeated Sissy and Herb's offspring. That will stop XANA. Please, save your world." With that, his body was deleted. "Let's go," Jeremy said," It's time we stop XANA once and for all!"

Will XANA take over the Earth? Can the team defeat him? Find out in Chapter 21!


	21. Forever More

Endgame

I don't own Code Lyoko

Italicized words at the end of the chapter are Ulrich's thoughts

Chapter 21: Forever more

The desert region was quiet as it ever was. The virtual sun casting beams onto the sand covered ground. 'Of course, this is the path to a new future.' XANA thought to himself. He was hovering over the area, looking down at his army. A legion of nearly five hundred machines, have with wrist blasters, stood in rows of units. In front of them stood an octagon shaped gateway. 'I do have to thank those pathetic fighters of mine,' he thought,' without them, this wouldn't have been a reality.' He laughed at the thought of reality. 'What really is reality here?' "Oh well," he said," I better activate the beacon." With that, his eyes glowed a more vibrant yellow.

In the real world...

The factory rubble lay in a pile on the island where it originally stood since it was destroyed three days ago. The public really didn't care about its destruction, but they were curious. All in all, everyone got back to there lives. Of course, the only real problem going on was the disappearance of six students from the school. No one thought of the factory as a place to start. To everyone, it was meaningless. Not to those in Lyoko.

Buried underneath the rubble, the super calculator stood unharmed in the safe room underneath its original standing room. It remained there with no signs of activation. Just then, it glowed with power and then started its boot up noise. The start of the machine was the step that made the final plans functional.

Back in Lyoko...

XANA's eyes returned to normal with his knowing of the signal being activated. "The bridge has been connected," he said," just have to wait for it to open." He then looked at the gate as it hummed with power. "It's all becoming a reality." Just then, a giant rock came flying straight at him. He turned to his hands as it came straight at him. He punched it off of the sky, crumpling it to dust. He turned to where the projectile had come from. He saw Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy standing there, there weapons armed and ready.

"Was that really necessary?" XANA asked. "Very." Jeremy replied. "Its time we end this once and for all!" Aelita said. "I'm surprised to hear that from you, Aelita?" XANA said. "What are you taking about?' Odd asked. "You humans," XANA began," it was you who locked me in this prison. It was a mistake to trust mankind, and now they must pay." "That's not the way you should handle this!" Yumi shouted. "You shouldn't punish humanity for what happened only because of an incident." Ulrich stated. "XANA," Jeremy said," we can work for peace. If we join together, we can help each other try to help you." "I've heard enough! I will finish you all off right here! Judgement Hand!" XANA then held out his hand palm up as a large pillar of energy was shot at them. They jumped out of the way as it hit the ground and exploded.

Odd took out his rifle and fired some shots at him as Yumi screamed, "Steel Spinners!" and threw her Tampas at him. He blocked the attacks as he dropped to the ground. Ulrich and Jeremy charged at him with blades drawn and delivered slashes to him. But, he managed to block the slashes with his hands. He punched them away, but they moved back in for a counter strike. XANA then grabbed them and tossed them to the ground. Odd and Yumi continued to launch a long-range assault at him, but XAMA fired two energy beams at them, knocking them against a rock. He then slowly made his way towards Aelita, saying, "You know. I considered your "race" freaks. I felt pleasure in unleashing genocide upon them." "You're mad." Aelita said. "Quite. But know, its time the last of your species goes." He raised his hand to strike, but was then struck in the legs by two shurikens. His legs went limp as he knelt to the ground.

"What?!" he asked in shock. "Those shurikens are loaded with Sissy's venom," Jeremy began," A memento of those you have harmed. Now, it's time we finished you off!" "No!" XANA screamed. "Particle Eruption!" Odd screamed, shouting a white energy beam from his rifle. "Crescent Blade!" Yumi also yelled as she swung her Tampas, a crescent shaped energy blast coming out. "Dragon Fury!" Ulrich screamed as a green dragon of energy came out of his katana and headed straight at XANA. "Justice Blade!" Jeremy screamed as he swung his scimitar, a blade shaped energy blast coming out of it. XANA screamed as the blasts hit him. An explosion then engulfed him and a large crater appeared in the ground.

"We did it!" Odd said in excitement. "Wait," Ulrich said, "something doesn't feel right." "You're predictions are correct." Replied XANA's voice as he rose from the crater. "But w hit you with everything we had." Yumi said. "Honestly. Did you think that could harm me?" he asked. "Pretty much." Jeremy replied. "Well, I want to ask you something," he began," why haven't my machine's attack you yet? I mean, I could have attacked with them first." The gang then noticed that the mechanical creations hadn't even moved. "You see, I have a trick I've been meaning to use for a long time," XANA stated," while I already have an impressive power level, I can absorb the energies of my soldiers in this body. I knew you would return, and since I needed test subjects, you're little attack proved to be the perfect why to test it. Now, behold my might!" Just then, he rose into the air. From the lines of machines, red smoke rose from them, causing the robots to drop to the ground. The smoke then spun around him and caused a flash of light. When he reappeared, his body was more muscular and he spoke in a deeper tone of voice.

"Let's take it for a spin!" he said. The four then were lifted into the air by an unknown force. XANA then quickly delivered a furry of punches to each one of them. "And now for the finishing touch! Obliteration Wave!" HE threw out his hands in front of him, sending out a red wave like blast that hit them. They were then dropped to the ground, where they fell weakened from his power. "He beat...us in one attack." Jeremy said. "This is perfect," XANA said," if I can destroy you that easily, who knows what else I can do. Who needs troops? I can do this on my own." He then fired an energy blast at the gate's border. As a piece fell, others soon followed. "In about two minutes, that gate will close, trapping all of you here while I go to your world. But first, its time I take out the garbage."

He then turned to Aelita, with a look of both hate and enjoyment. She looked at him with fear as he ran at her. He delivered a swift punch to her, knocking her into a rock. She lay there, weakened from the blast, as XANA looked down at her. "Time to finish this." He said, his fist ready for another strike. "Aelita," Jeremy said," No!" Just then, he got of the ground, his body full of power. He ran at XANA, hitting him with a swift kick and knocking him to the ground. "What?" XANA asked as he got up," how did you get that power?" "From your brother!" Jeremy yelled, his scimitar drawn and slashing at XANA, XANA blocked the attacks, but jumped back in surprise at the fact that he was being overwhelmed. "He never had this kind of power." He said. "The power I have received was his," Jeremy said, but he gave it to me to save me from being deleted. No, I will use it to finish you off!" Jeremy then floated into the air. "Cosmic Finisher!" He then swooped down at XANA and impaled him with his blade. He took it out as he looked down at where he had been hit. He then yelled, "This...isn't...possible." His body then exploded in a huge flash of whit light.

The gang then got up as Jeremy ran over to Aelita. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes Jeremy," she replied," thank you." He helped her get up as Odd yelled," The portal!" They turned to see the portal was shrinking. "We have to hurry!" Jeremy yelled. They reached the portal, as it was almost gone. Odd jumped as Yumi also did the same. "Come on Jeremy!" Ulrich yelled. "I'll catch up!" He called. Ulrich hesitated, but jumped through. "Jeremy. Hurry!" Aelita yelled." Aren't you coming?" Jeremy asked. "Jeremy," she replied," I would. But, OSRO could only delete the virus here. If I go back, there would be no more inhabitants and Lyoko would shut down. And since I still need the system, I wouldn't be able to survive Jeremy then pulled her close and said, "Aelita. Remember when I had to rescue the other's when they were in that fake world and I said if I didn't make it, I would like to know that you would be there, waiting for me in Lyoko." "Yes, but..." she stopped as she looked into his eyes," Jeremy no. You have to go back." "Listen," Jeremy began," there's no point of going back without you there. I'm ready to stay here with you, forever more." "Oh, Jeremy." Aelita said. They then kissed as the portal closed behind them.

Back in the real world...

The sun was sinking in the sky; casting an orange glow onto the rubble. Just then, a strange portal opened on the rubble. It then disappeared, three people coming from where it had appeared. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, in their original clothing, looked around the area. Then cheered as they realized they had made it. "We made it." Odd said with excitement. "Yes. But where's Jeremy." Yumi asked. "He said he would catch up," Ulrich said. They then looked around, trying to find him. But, with no sign of him, they got up and headed back to the boarding school.

Ulrich's thoughts:

_Our idea on what would happen when we got back would become clear. As soon as we got back to the school, everyone questioned us: The police, the principal, and our parents. We managed to come up with this story. Sissy, Nicholas, and Herb had stolen Jeremy's laptop and we followed them to the factory. But, the boiler exploded and ignited some fuel and gases, resulting in the explosions and we were trapped in the rubble for three days until we got out. We told them that Sissy, Nicholas, Herb, and Jeremy had died in the explosion. Many were still skeptical, but the deaths of four people made everyone forget the small details. The school had a service to honor those dead._

_A month then passed and everything was back to normal. But, I then got a message on my computer. I was surprised to see it was signed by Jeremy. I got Odd and Yumi over to show them the message, which gave us good news of Jeremy's existence._

Dear everyone,

Sorry I didn't get this sooner, but it was a while to find a way to send this. I'm fine, to get that out of the way. I decided to stay in Lyoko with Aelita. Before I went through the portal, she told me she was still tied to the system, and that it would shut down if she left, taking her with it. I decided to stay with her, since a live without her would be meaningless. I hope you are doing well. I hope we see each other again.

Sincerely,

Jeremy

The end.

That ends this FF. Next one coming soon. Later!


End file.
